Asking The Wrong Guy
by hogwartsalumni
Summary: [DL] What happens when Lindsay gets dumped by another
1. Asking the wrong guy

_**A/N: I do not claim any rights to anything that is copy-righted, patented, otherwise legally owned; I'm just borrowing them to satisfy the plot-bunnies running through my head. Please read and review, but most of all enjoy. **_

Chapter 1

Danny stood next to hear, listening and watching the tears run down her face. What was it that drew her to him; she wasn't the type of girl he usually went for. She was nothing like Cindy, but maybe that's why Cindy and he hadn't worked out.

Sure, there was that casual, comfortable banter that they had between them and the underlying sexual tension combined with the occasionally flirt, but he couldn't date a co-worker, could he? He wasn't sure how Mac would react. He and Stella were quasi-dating, but was that different? And what would happen if it didn't work out, how could they possibly work together.

"What do I do wrong? Why am I so disposable? Why am I so attracted to people who don't understand me?" Lindsay sobbed. "He said he couldn't handle my job!" Pounding the side of her first on the railing she was leaning on, she practically screamed that last sentence.

"Lindsay, you are **_not_** disposable. You are a wonderful, kind, caring, and attractive woman. Pacey is a fool. By the time he realizes what he had, it'll be too late. You'll have moved on to someone who appreciated you and saw you for everything you are." Danny tried to console her, but couldn't help but be happy that Pacey was out of the picture.

"Yeah well," said Lindsay spat out bitterly, "that doesn't exactly mean a lot coming from you."

"What in the hell does that mean?" Danny asked angrily, staring hard at her.

Lindsay stared hard back at Danny as well, her face red and wet with tears. "If you want to help, tell me how not to attract losers. Why, after I tell a guy what I do, does it seem they bolt? Tell me what makes me so disposable, so forgettable? Tell me what I do wrong and so that maybe I can fix it."

Danny turned to face Lindsay, his face unreadable.

"**_You are asking the wrong guy._**" He said sternly, grabbing both of her arms and pulling her close to him, hard. Wrapping his arms around her, his lips met hers, and only when the need for oxygen was burning both of their lungs did they break apart.

"Danny -" Lindsay started when she was cut off.

"Lindsay, I have to go." Danny said abruptly, turning on his heel and running off.

Lindsay sank to the floor, with her back against the wall. Why did I even move here, she thought silently to herself as the tear started to fall once more.

**FLASHBACK**

"Lindsay, there's a call on line one for you. I think it's Pacey." Stella said as she passed by the lab, smiling at the newest CSI. Lindsay nodded, put down what she was working on, went out into the hallway, and answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Lindsay." She said into the receiver, with a slight smile on her face. She could hardly believe that she had been dating Pacey for about 6 months. She was beginning to think that she was really starting to fall for him. After a series of bad relationships within the past year and half of moving to Manhattan, she was beginning to think that she would never find someone that she would really click with. Then, at a small party at Stella's, she met Pacey.

Pacey was a columnist for the Manhattan Daily News, and he was working on getting his first book published. She thought he was attractive at first, and then she got talking with him. She was amazed at how much they had in common. He had lived in Montana, about 45 minutes from her home town, for several years when he was younger. They were both avid runners, loved being outdoors, liked to ski in the winter…the list went on an on.

Actually a lot of things had changed in the year and a half since she'd first came to Manhattan. She had become close with all of her co-workers, even Danny. They were like family to her now, and the thought comforted her on nights when she missed her family the most. She had even taking to going out every once in awhile with the team. The person however, that had surprised her was Danny. Once she broke through that tough New York exterior, he was really a nice guy and she actually enjoyed being around him. They still had the casual bantering, and there was occasional flirting, but Lindsay knew that Danny had Cindy and she wasn't going there, she wasn't that woman.

"Hi Honey," came the voice from the other end, "I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch since I got my column done early."

"Pace, I would love to" Lindsay started, "but I can't. Danny and I are working on this case and we have--" She was cut off and her smile slid from her face.

"Whatever. I knew that this was a mistake. I should have never called you. How could I have expected you to want to join your boyfriend for **_lunch_**, when you're working on a case with **_Danny_**" He said the last word laced with malice.

This was only area that Pacey and Lindsay didn't agree on. Pacey had told her time and time again that he would feel more comfortable if Lindsay would only work with Stella on cases. But it wasn't that he didn't like Danny, no…oh no, he thought Danny was a great guy…blah, blah, blah. He always said that it was just that he wasn't happy with the "hold" that Danny seemed to have on Lindsay. Whatever that meant.

"Pacey, please don't start." Lindsay sighed, not wanting to have this conversation, "you know there's nothing going on with Danny and I. We've been over this, Danny is a part of my life, he's one of my friends, like family."

Lindsay listened to his breathing on the other end of the line. She waited for a response that she knew in her heart wasn't going to come.

"Pace, look I get out at 4 today, why don't you make reservations at a restaurant or we can order in and watch movies tonight? Whatever you'd like, it'll just be us tonight." Lindsay said, hoping it would change the subject.

"Fine." Pacey finally answered her, although the stiffness in his voice was hard to miss. "Any specific mood you're in tonight?"

"As long as we're together, I'll be fine with whatever you decide." Lindsay answered, somewhat honestly. She would rather just stay in, cozy in her pajamas, snuggling on the couch with a him and a hot cup of cocoa, but with the mood that he was in she wasn't going to press the issue.

"Ok," Pacey said, some of the stiffness gone from his voice, "I'll be at your apartment at around 5, ok?"

"That's great, I'm really looking forward to it." Lindsay said honestly, "I'll see you then."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Lindsay pinched the bridge of her nose, and shook her head.

"Hey Linds," called Danny from the lab, "I got something."

"Coming Danny," Lindsay called back, "Be right there."

She pinched the bridge of her nose once more and rubbed her eyes quickly before walking back into the lab. Danny smiled at her.

"Who was that? Pacey?" Danny asked, not trying to be nosey, but just being curious.

"Whatcha got?" She asked, ignoring his question, walking over to the table where he was working. She didn't really like discussing Pacey with Danny for some reason, though she didn't know what that reason was.

Danny was looking into a microscope, examining something that must have come off the victim's clothing.

"Look into the scope," Danny replied, "Tell me what you see or rather what you don't see."

Lindsay looked into the scope, she knew that the fiber on the left was tri-lobal, but the other was some other type of synthetic weave that Lindsay couldn't tell what it was just by looking at it. She looked away from the scope and at Danny.

"They don't match." She said, feeling completely stupid for mentioning the obvious. "Where's the one on the right from?"

"We pulled them both _out_ of the victim." Danny said smugly, "I ran a color analysis test on them, and they are both the same type of fiber, color, weight, and weave." He was talking very quickly and animatedly.

"Ok," said Lindsay, jumping on Danny's train of thought, "that means we're looking for what? Manufacturers' of this type of fiber? I didn't immediately recognize the one on the right. It looks like it might be a new type of weave, maybe micro-fiber?" She raised an eyebrow, and cocked her head to the side. She bit her lower lip, deep in thought.

"Ya know," said Danny smiling slightly, "You look pretty cute when you do that."

"Do what?" ask Lindsay, looking slightly confused.

"You bite your lower lip when you're thinking." Danny said offhandedly, "I just think you look cute when you do that."

Lindsay blushed and wasn't exactly sure what to say, so she didn't say anything. She knew Danny was watching her, to see what she was going to do. Half of her wondered if he was serious, that he thought she was cute, then guilt took over. She was with Pacey and she shouldn't be having these thoughts. She turned to Danny.

"So, if you're so smart, do you know what kind of fiber it is on the right and do you have a list of manufacturers'?" She asked him with a knowing smile on her face. Danny shook his head, indicating no.

"Well then," said Lindsay, interlocking her arm with his, "Let's get to work."

Danny and Lindsay spent the rest of the afternoon, going over fiber weaves and finally had it narrowed down to one type of weave and had a working list of manufacturers'. Lindsay looked down at her watch, it was three minutes to four.

"Wanna go get a drink or something?" asked Danny, noticing her looking at her watch.

"Rain check?" she asked, "I've got plans with Pacey."

"Yeah, sure," said Danny, "Rain check." He smiled at her in a reassuring manner, just to make sure she knew how disappointed he was pretending not to be.

Danny watched her as she took off her lab coat and hung it on the rack. His eyes followed her down the hall until she was out of site. He sighed inwardly, she looked gorgeous today, and whether she knew it or not, he really did mean it when he said she looked pretty when she was thinking. He started working on the case again, thinking what he wouldn't give to be in Pacey's shoes tonight.

Back at her apartment, Lindsay showered and got dressed in a pair of comfortable slacks and an oversized sweatshirt. Since she didn't know what Pacey had planned, she wanted an outfit that was easily changed. She settled in on the couch, and waited for the sound of the buzzer, indicating that Pacey was here.

About forty-five minutes later, the buzzer finally sounded. Lindsay walked to the intercom.

"Who is it?" Lindsay asked, just being on the safe side. She didn't want to be one of those people who just buzzed people in because they were expecting someone. Danny had been drilling safety into her since she had gotten her own place.

"Pace" came the response. Lindsay smiled.

"Come on up." Lindsay said and opened the door slightly.

Lindsay was in the kitchen making some hot tea, when a pair of strong hands wrapped around her neck and snuggled into her neck.

"You smell so good" came a muffled sound from in between her neck and collarbone.

"Thank you Pace," Lindsay said, "and as much as I am liking this, I'm starving. What are we doing for dinner?"

He turned her around to face him. He kissed her gently, and held her close.

"I thought we would just stay and relax, maybe watch a movie. Since you've had this place, I don't think you've enjoyed one singularly relaxing evening here."

Lindsay smiled at him.

"I definitely, definitely agree with that." Lindsay said, closing the gap between them to kiss him again. "So what are we going to eat?"

"I don't know, how about Chinese?" asked Pacey.

"Sounds wonderful. Why don't order me some sweet and sour chicken with white rice? I'll go pick out a movie. What are you in mood for? Action, or romantic comedy, and no you don't get any other choices." Lindsay stuck out her tongue at him and went into the living room.

After their dinner had arrived, they ate and chatted about their days, and what had gone on. Well more Pacey chatted and Lindsay listened, but it was comfortable nonetheless. When they were finished eating, they settled on the couch to watch the movie _Must Love Dogs_. They were about a quarter into the movie when Lindsay's cell phone went off. She heard Pacey groan as she reached for the offending device. She threw him an apologetic look, and he paused the movie.

"Lindsay" she answered, "Uh huh…uh huh…you did…well that does change things…ok…ok…yup." Lindsay got up off the couch, while still talking on the phone.

"Everything ok?" Pacey inquired, looking at her.

She motioned for him to wait one minute, and then she hung up the phone. She looked at him apologetically again before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, that was Danny. I have to go."


	2. Can't want what's not available

**_A/N: Same disclosures apply as in Chapter 1. Please read and review, but above all, please emjoy. I don't own any characters, except Pacey, though I don't know if I'm going to want to take credit for him when all is said and done… _**

Chapter 2

"Lindsay," Pacey cried out as he rushed to get off the sofa, "Lindsay wait!"

But the door had already closed and Lindsay was gone. Pacey kicked the corner of the sofa, then wished he hadn't as he sat back down and rubbed his toes.

"Damn it." He muttered crossly under his breath as he un-paused the movie to finish it.

As Lindsay made her way down the hallway to the trace lab, she wondered what Danny had found. Lindsay hadn't even changed, she was still wearing her slacks and oversized sweatshirt. She was a little annoyed at Danny, he had ruined her date night with Pacey, but yet she was excited, like a little kid at Christmas, to see what he had discovered.

"I'm here Danny. What was so important that couldn't wait until morning?" She asked and leaned against the door frame, trying to look somewhat annoyed.

Danny looked up at her, and he had to struggle to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was down and she looked, totally relaxed, and so tiny. It was so unlike the Lindsay he was used to seeing her in the lab. Part of Danny felt bad for interrupting her night with Pacey, but the other part was ecstatic to have her back with him. He started to fantasize about what her lips might taste like, and holding her in his arms.

"Find?" Danny looked at her quizzically, before resurfacing to reality, and realized that he couldn't want what wasn't available, "Oh yea…" he said catching himself. "I found a sticky substance at the scene, and now I just found it on the clothing that the victim was supposedly wearing." He paused slightly, "The thing is, I identified the substance as a rare honey."

"Honey?" Lindsay said disbelieving. She couldn't believe that he called her down here about honey.

"Yes Dear?" answered Danny with a smile, he was wondering what she had on underneath her clothes.

"You called me down here to tell me that you found honey on our vic, who we know was a regular tea drinker." Lindsay said, ignoring Danny's comment. "This is what was so important, that you called me out of my home in the middle of the night, to come and look at some honey?"

Danny walked over to her; he tugged on her arm bringing her closer to the computer where he was analyzing the structure of the honey.

"Lindsay, it's not just any honey. This isn't the type of stuff that you can find at your local Starbucks." Danny said, causing her to raise an eyebrow, "This stuff is made only by rare and expensive bees, usually the type that only collectors have."

Lindsay started to connect the dots in her mind. Rare honey and rare bees was something that very few people had in the world, let alone this city. She started to voice her opinions at the same time as Danny,

"And how many people in this city collect bees and honey?" they finished at the same time. This was becoming a very familiar habit between them. They stared at each other, and laughed.

"Ok smarty-pants," Lindsay started, "just how many people in this city are bee and honey collectors?"

"Well since I found it," Danny said smiling and leaning in closer to her, "I thought that I would leave the searching of suspects up to you." The last words were practically whispered in her ear. Danny couldn't believe that she didn't know what she was doing to him. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? He knew that they both knew that there was nothing new in this case that couldn't have waited until the morning. Why had he called her under false pretenses, but why hadn't she left yet?

She could feel his hot breath on her neck and ear lobes; it excited her, it causes shivers to run down her spine. Then guilt ran through her mind, she shouldn't be feeling this way towards Danny, she was with Pacey. She knew that she should leave, and go back to her apartment, to Pacey. There really wasn't any reason for her to have come out to the lab this late at night, she could have always started the research in the morning. She looked at Danny, his blue eyes, that gorgeous smile. She felt what little annoyance she had felt slipping away.

Just then, her cell phone rang. She dropped Danny's gaze to answer it.

"Lindsay." She said into the phone.

"Are you coming back anytime soon?" came an irritated voice from the other end. "Or are you just going to live at the lab?"

Lindsay turned her back to Danny, so that he couldn't hear her conversation. She knew where this was going to go and she didn't need it to become public knowledge. She walked out into the hallway, just outside the door.

"Pacey, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to bail on our night," Lindsay started, "It's about the case, we've had a major break through and he needed my help."

"So you're not coming back?" Pacey asked simply, the exasperation clearly expressed in his voice.

"Eventually, I'll need to change into presentable clothing before my shift actually starts. It's just not going to be right now." Lindsay stated, trying not to defensive, "I'm sorry Pacey, I really, really am but this is about my job. Please try to understand."

"Oh, that's right. Because you rushed out of your apartment without changing into real clothing. So does Danny like your pajamas?" His voice was bitter and harsh.

"Pacey, stop." Lindsay said quietly into the phone, "Just stop. This is my job. I don't question it if you're late to a date because of work, or if you get on a kick writing. This is no different. Please say you understand." Lindsay couldn't believe he was acting this way. She knew they had an issue with this in their relationship, but he was acting down right childish at this moment.

"Oh I understand. Do I ever understand." Pacey said coolly, "Call me when you've got a free moment for your boyfriend." And with that she heard the phone click on the other end.

Lindsay groaned in frustration and slammed her cell phone back into her pocket. She walked over to the table, sat down, and started to go down the suspect list.

As hard as she tried to hide it, Danny had overheard her end of the conversation. Things didn't seem to be going well, half of him was sad for Lindsay. She deserved happiness and love and all that other stuff that goes along with life. On the other hand, he was happy that they were having problems. He had found in his life that people who hadn't either been in or known people closely who working in a field similar to theirs, didn't get what their job required. Being called in on your day off, being on call, having to work strangely odd hours of the day, it was all part of the territory. Pacey, as much as Danny got along with the guy, didn't seem to understand. He also seemed to be jealous of Lindsay's relationships with people at the lab, but Danny didn't know if it was true or if it was just Danny being Danny, overly cautious about anyone new entering their circle.

"Everything ok?" Danny asked, trying to sound concerned and not jealous.

"Yeah," Lindsay said, suddenly sounding very tired, "Things are just peachy." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You know," Danny said, his accent deep, "You can go home, I was just kidding about narrowing down our list of suspects. We can always do that in the morning."

"Looked at your watch lately Danny?" Lindsay looked at him, "It is the morning."

"C'mon Linds," Danny said pulling her away from the table, and close to him, "I'll drive you home."

Lindsay stared at him. She didn't want to go home, she didn't want to go back to her apartment, that she knew would be empty by now.

"Can we just go to the apartment so I can grab a change of clothes and then go to breakfast or something?" Lindsay was fighting back the tears, "I'm just not really tired right now."

"Tell you what." Danny smiled at her, "I'll make you a compromise, since your apartment is closer than mine, why don't we go back to your place--" He was interrupted by Lindsay's gasp.

Was he going to suggest what she thought?

"and I'll make breakfast for us?" Danny finished.

"Danny," Lindsay said quietly, "that sounds good."

And with that they walked out of the lab together, arm in arm. Lindsay was resting the side of her head on Danny's muscular arm.

Why couldn't things just stay the same, why did things have to change, why are people so capable of things that people shouldn't be capable of and why does jealousy fuel most of the situations that she encountered were just some of the questions floating through her head while they made their way to Danny's truck.

Once they reached her apartment, Danny helped her out of his truck, and they rode up in the elevator in silence. Lindsay unlocked the door to her apartment and let them him. She took his coat and hung it up with hers on the pub mirror she had bought with Stella a couple of months after she had been in the city. She heard Danny rummaging around in the kitchen and she smiled.

He had only been here a handful of times, but he always seemed to know where everything was and always made himself at home. She laughed to herself, in spite of everything that she was feeling and went to see at the island where she had bar-like stools so people could sit and talk while work was being done in the kitchen.

"Find everything ok?" Lindsay started to tease him, she was smiling.

"Yeah," said Danny without looking at her, "Anything in particular that you would like for breakfast madam?" He was trying to fake a French accent and failing miserably, but it made Lindsay laugh.

"Um, Pancakes and sausage links sound good." Lindsay said after thinking for a moment.

"Pancakes and sausage it is then!" Danny said very enthusiastically. He started taking more ingredients and things out of the cupboards and refrigerator.

"I'm gonna go change, I'll be back in a minute or two. Don't start without me." She teased. She got up and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

When she got to her bedroom, she shut the door and sat on the bed. She reached behind her to grab a pillow, which she hugged closely to her. She felt guilty for enjoying this time with Danny, but she was so angry with Pacey for not understanding why her job was so important to her and for not getting that she was just friends with Danny.

She half screamed into her pillow out of frustration. She didn't know what to do, so she stood up and went to her closet. She picked out a pair of jet black pants, a collared short sleeve polo shirt, and a pale pink pullover. She had just finished dressing, she heard Danny call out to her from the kitchen.

"Hmmm…" Lindsay said as she entered the kitchen, "It smells delicious." Lindsay started to pull plates and silverware out of their appropriate places in the kitchen and set them on the bar before sitting back down.

"Now," Danny said as he placed a small stack of pancakes on her plate, "taste these and tell me what you think." He also added a few pieces of sausage to her plate as well.

Lindsay picked up her fork and took a small bite, and it was heavenly. The pancakes were practically melting in her mouth, they were so flavorful and soft. She took another bite and smiled at Danny, who was staring at her, waiting. She swallowed and nodded.

"Danny these are mouth-watering!" Lindsay gushed, "Where did you learn to make these?"

"I sort of taught myself, after watching my grandma cook." Danny said, feeling the color rising in his cheeks. None of the women in his life had reacted this way to his cooking.

"Well, I must say," Lindsay said between bites, "these are," she paused, "There are just no words for how good these are." She continued to eat breakfast as Danny piled up his plate and sat down next to her.

They say there in silence until each of their plates were spotless. Lindsay collected both of their plates and took them to the sink. She looked at Danny,

"Would you like some coffee?" She asked.

"Sure, as long as it's real coffee," Danny told her, "I don't drink that stuff the lab tries to pass off as coffee."

Lindsay laughed, and shook her head, indicating that it was indeed, real coffee. When it was brewed, she poured two cups.

"Black, please." Danny said, anticipating her question.

"I know how you take your coffee Danny." Lindsay said, blushing. Knowing how another person takes their coffee was something that Lindsay considered fairly intimate; because that means that you've been with someone at a time that coffee is normally served, either at breakfast or after dinner, she thought to herself.

"Want to go sit in the living room and talk?" asked Danny, taking his cup from her. He took a sip, and watched for her response.

"Sure" said Lindsay. She lead the way from the kitchen to the living room and took a seat on one end of the sofa, curling her feet underneath her so that she was facing that end that Danny had taken position on.

They sat and looked at each other for awhile, sipping from their mugs. Then they both started talking at once,

"What's going on with you and Pacey?" was Danny's question.

"So what's new with you?" was Lindsay's.

They smiled and laughed at each other.

"Well," said Danny, "why don't I answer your question first, since I know you really don't want to discuss Pacey." He saw Lindsay's eyes darken and then return to normal. Danny didn't comment on it, but he definitely saw it.

"I broke up with Cindy." Said Danny simply, taking another sip from his mug.

Lindsay sat up a little, making sure that she had heard him correctly.

"You broke up with Cindy?" Lindsay repeated Danny.

"Yeah," said Danny, "She couldn't handle my unpredictable schedule." Danny was somewhat telling the truth, that had been one of the problems. The full truth was that Cindy's main problem was that she was upset because he wouldn't commit by introducing her to his co-workers. Well, that and Danny was pretty sure that his cell phone ringing, his answering it, and then his leaving during an _intimate_ situation.

After that, they talked nonstop for about an hour and half, about everything under the sun, except Lindsay's relationship with Pacey. She looked at her watch, they had about 4 hours left to kill before they actually had to be at the lab. Lindsay suddenly became aware of how tired she was.

"We still have 4 hours before we have to be back at the lab." Lindsay said through a yawn.

"Well I guess I should be going," said Danny, and he started to stand.

Lindsay stood up, stretched, and looked at Danny.

"Nonsense." Said Lindsay, "Your apartment is six blocks away, and you said it yourself, my place is closer to work. You'll be able to get a slightly better sleep here, because you won't have to get up that much earlier. You can just camp out on the sofa. We'll both have clearer heads."

Lindsay realized what she was saying but she couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to be alone, while she wouldn't admit it to another person, she was finding some comfort with Danny being here.

Danny raised an eyebrow and cocked his head at her.

"Are you sure Linds?" he asked questioningly, "I don't want to cause trouble between--" Lindsay cut him off.

"Just get your butt on the couch." She ordered him, "And don't worry about Pacey…" she paused, "it's not like we're going to sleep together." She said the last few words in a hushed whispered.

Once she made sure that Danny was settled on the couch, she went into her bed and flopped onto it. Why had she asked him to stay, now she wasn't going to get any sleep, she thought. It was the last coherent thought she had before she drifted off.

Meanwhile, out in the front of the apartment, Danny was wide awake. He couldn't believe he had agreed to stay. She was less than 10 ft away, wearing who knows what, and here he was lying on the couch.

He had been laying there for a half hour when he heard a noise outside the apartment. It sounding like a scraping on the lock. Danny's protective instinct kicked in, he got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to grab the heavy pan he had used to make pancakes. He had just made his way back to the couch when the door knob turned and the door opened. He saw the tall figure walk towards Lindsay's bedroom door when he sprung.

"Hey You!" Danny shouted, swinging the heavy pan, hitting the figure hard in the shoulder, sending it flying back into the wall.

"Wha-Ow," the figure cried.

Danny then pounced on the figure and held him down, trying to restrain him, when the lights flicked on. Lindsay was standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Danny," she cried, "What in the world--" She stopped.

"Pacey."


	3. Not a Threat, A Promise

_**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all previous chapters. I own none of the characters, except Pacey. Please read, and review, but above all, enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past.**_

Chapter 3

"Pacey." Lindsay repeated, as she turned on another light, "What are you doing here?"

They looked at each other awkwardly for a few minutes, until Danny let go of Pacey and stood up. He backed up a little, standing somewhat in between Pacey and Lindsay, but off to the side. Pacey, however, stood up, stumbled slightly, and glared at both of them, shifting his eyes back and forth while rubbing his shoulder.

"I," he started very stiffly, "thought I would come apologize because I thought I had been acting like a jerk lately." Pacey paused and took a step forward towards Lindsay. Danny however took an unconscious step backwards, closer to Lindsay. He didn't like the look he was seeing in Pacey's eyes.

"However, I can see that you weren't crying your eyes out over it." He spat the words out at Lindsay like they were leaving a bad taste in his mouth, "One argument, and you're already screwing the pretty boy here." He gestured towards Danny.

"Now wait a--" Danny started, but was cut off by Pacey, who advanced on him.

"Why don't you just leave? You got what you wanted, you got to screw my girlfriend…Hell, I've been trying for weeks, and she wouldn't do me…Hope she was good for you, now maybe you'll leave us alone, and maybe I'll be lucky enough to get some from the Virgin Lindsay." Pacey was standing inches away from Danny's face, and Danny now could smell the heavy scent of alcohol on him. "Well, guess she's not a virgin anymore."

"Back up." Danny said quietly, but firmly. Danny made no move to threaten Pacey with physical violence, but there was no questioning the intention in his voice.

Lindsay couldn't believe that she was actually hearing Pacey say these awful, horrible, and disgusting things about her. She thought he was nice guy, a little jealous at times, specifically of Danny, but all in all, he was sweet and caring. How could he think these things about her?

Lindsay tried to step beyond Danny to confront Pacey, to slap him, to scream at him or something, she wasn't really sure. Danny however, held her back gently, not wanting to let her anywhere too close to him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lindsay screamed, surprising both men, "Get out! Get out!", with that she turned and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"You heard her," said Pacey smugly, "I believe she told you to get out." He started to make his way around Danny towards her bedroom door.

Danny could hardly believe his ears. This jackass really thought that she was talking to him? He caught Pacey around the waist, and thrust him backwards.

"I don't think so." Danny said, stepping directly in front of him this time. "The door's that way." Danny paused and pointed towards the door, "Or would you like to me to escort you?" He crossed his arms over his chest. There was no way he was leaving Pacey here with Lindsay, alone.

Now Danny stands about six feet tall, and is fairly well built. Pacey, on the other hand, is maybe about 5'7" with shoes on, and skinny as a rail.

"I'm not going anywhere, Pal." Pacey said as he shoved Danny hard on the shoulders. "You've done nothing but get in the way of my relationship with Lindsay. You've always been jealous of me because I've got something you want. You were too chicken to step up to the plate when she was single, so you figure now that you think you can be a man, it doesn't matter who you hurt to get to her now, am I right?" His words were slurred, "What's the matter Danny-boy? Cat got your tongue or are you trying to understand what I just said?"

"I understood alright." Danny said darkly, not moving.

"What are you gonna do? Get your Tanglewood boys to beat me up? Take me out?" Pacey was taunting him now. "I'm not scared, you sissy. I could take you any day blindfolded."

Danny moved so that he was nose to nose with Pacey. Danny kept walking backwards until Pacey's back hit the counter.

"First of all Pacey," Danny said in a low, slow, and controlled voice, "You don't know anything you think you know about me. Second of all, Lindsay deserves better than you. However, I'm not the type of guy who goes around being the other person in a relationship. Should she decide to throw your rotten, miserable, jealous, drunk ass to the curb after tonight, that's all her doing. But you can damn be sure that I will be here for her, because she's my friend. I will be here to help her pick up the pieces and get over you, because you aren't worth her tears. You aren't worth the newspaper your crappy column is printed on. And if that does happen, you better believe, I won't want to see you around her or read about her in your column ever again, because if that does happen, you'll have to answer to me." Danny took a deep breath, "And that's no threat, that's a promise. Now get out and go sober up."

"You and what army?" Pacey said quietly, under his breath, "It's called freedom of the press." The alcohol was talking now, he would have never said these things to Danny without it.

Danny stepped back to let him make his way to the door. Just as Pacey had reached the door, Danny stopped him

"One more thing," Danny added, "Give me your key."

"What?" Pacey looked at him with a half confused, half shocked face, "You don't have the right---"

Danny cut him off, "If Lindsay wants to give it back to you, that's her decision. Right now I want it, so that I know she'll be able to get a peaceful sleep."

Pacey took the key out of his pocket and jabbed it into Danny's hand, which curled closed around it. Pacey walked out of the door, but turned around to face Danny one more time.

"You ruined my relationship. I hope you know this isn't over," he said menacingly, "This isn't over by a long shot."

Danny swung with his right and connected with the left side of Pacey's head, who stumbled slightly before regaining his balance. He felt the key bite more into his hand, but it was worth it.

"It's over now," Danny said, "Go sleep it off." And with that, Danny closed the door and slid the deadbolt across.

The next thing that Danny did is call Mac. He filled him in on all the particulars including that he had hit Pacey. Mac told Danny that they could both have the day off, that they would be on call if they were needed.

After hanging up with Mac, Danny didn't know what to do. He put her key in the bowl by the phone. Then he went to the kitchen and tried to find some tea to make, but couldn't, so he went and stood by Lindsay's door. He heard muffled noises coming from the other side. Without thinking he knocked.

"Yeah?" came a strained voice.

"Hey, he's gone if you want to come out." said Danny, "or can I come in?"

"Sure, it's unlocked." Again, the voice sound so strained, so unlike Lindsay.

Danny slowly and cautiously opened the door. There she was sitting on the floor, hugging a pillow with a box of tissues beside her, several wadded up ones littering the floor around her. Her face was red and streaked with tears.

"Hey." He said quietly, leaning on the door frame. He didn't just want to enter her bedroom, he wanted her to invite him in. Otherwise, he would feel like he was trespassing.

"Hey." was her soft response. "He's gone?"

"Yeah, he's gone." answered Danny, "I took his key too, just so that he wouldn't bother you anymore tonight." He paused, "I think he had one too many."

"Oh." said Lindsay, "I'm sorry you had to see all of this. I'm sorry that I had to put you through all of this. I'm sorry that I have crappy taste in men…" but the tears had started again and her words were drowned out.

Danny didn't think twice and ran to her side, pulling her into a hug.

"Linds, tonight, there is no where I would rather be than here with you." Danny told her honestly.

"You must think," sob, "I'm a horr-" sob, "-ible person to," sob, "date someone who would," sob, "act or talk like that." Lindsay's crying was subsiding slowly, but Danny hadn't let her go.

"Never." Danny said seriously, "I could never think that way about you." He kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair. "Why don't we go sit out on the couch?" suggested Danny. He wanted to comfort her, not take advantage of her, and in her bedroom, those lines were starting to blur.

She didn't answer but he felt her nod against his chest. He stood up first and helped her up. They made they're way out to the couch and sat down. She snuggled against him, still stifling sobs every once in awhile.

"Thank you Danny." She said quietly, after just sitting there for a few minutes.

"For what?" He asked, still smoothing her hair absentmindedly.

"For making him leave, for not leaving, for just being here." She yawned, she could fall asleep here in his arms, she thought silently.

"I wouldn't have left if the Yankees were winning the series." He said and felt her laugh. He kissed the top of her head again. She smelled good.

She yawned again. She was so tired.

"What time is it?" She asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Danny glanced at his watch, and told her it was almost 4am. She groaned loudly and started to get up from the couch.

"I have to go shower, and then while I'm getting dressed you can use it if you want to." She said.

Danny held her in place to prevent her from rising any further.

"I called Mac," he started, and then he saw the look on her face and continued rather quickly, "Lindsay I had to, I hit the guy with a frying pan. He could file charges on me."

Her face relaxed.

"He said that we were on call today and that we would be the first people they called if they needed anything." He felt her settle back into him, "Besides, with as little sleep as you've gotten, you're not going to be any good to them in the lab and neither am I." He finished and waited for her response.

When nothing came after a few seconds, he looked down at her. She was already sound asleep. Danny adjusted into a more comfortable position, careful not to disturb her, and soon was asleep as well.


	4. Danny

_**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all previous chapters.**_

Chapter 4

The sun was streaming in gently, defused by the sheer curtains, through the windows. Lindsay stirred with the continual light on her face. She pulled the blanket up closer to her chin. This was so comfortable and relaxing; she felt so at peace; like everything was right with the world. Slowly she opened her eyes, adjusting to the brightness. Then the memory of the previous evening through early morning came crashing down onto her like a ton of bricks and she became aware of the rhythmic breathing beside her. She turned and looked, there was Danny. His eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open slightly, his hair completely tousled. She was alarmed at first, then grateful that he was still there.

She watched him sleep for a few minutes before getting off the couch slowly, careful not to wake him. She went to the bathroom first, to wash her face. It felt so good to have that warm washcloth clean away the evidence from the night before. She thought about taking a shower, with how good the hot water felt on her face, she could only imagine how good it would feel to her whole body. Her stomach however, had other things in mind as it groaned loudly. She ran a brush through her hair quickly, made a face at herself in the mirror, and then pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail, giving up any hope that it would cooperate today.

She then made her way into the kitchen, picking up the discarded frying pan off the floor, Danny's statement the night before making sense, and setting it into the sink. She started the coffee pot to brew some coffee, and then started looking to see what she had to make them to eat, seeing as how they had actually had breakfast at like 2am. It was the least that she could do right? The guy stayed here all night to make sure that she was safe and got a good, peaceful sleep, she reasoned in her head. A guy who defended her honor the night before, a guy who told she could joke around with, a guy who could get under her skin and drive her to work harder than anyone else she had ever known, a guy who could make her insides --

"Something smells good." A sleepy voice sounded from the archway.

Lindsay whipped around, half alarmed because she had been lost in her thoughts, but, upon seeing him, a big smile erupted on her face. He looked **hot,** and that was the understatement of the century. His hair was sticking straight out in all directions, and his clothes were a little rumpled. He had that look of someone who had just woken up after passionate night. Seeing Danny like that drove Lindsay wild, her senses were kicked into over-drive, even as she was mentally kicking herself for having those thoughts. She was still with Pacey, wasn't she?

"Coffee and some sort of meal is the least I could do for you." She started, "I mean who knows what would have happened…" she drifted off, "What would you like? I have chicken, some hamburger," she rummaged in the cupboard, "I have some pasta and some meat sauce…"

She suddenly became aware of how close Danny was standing to her. She could smell his cologne faintly in the air, and she recognized the scent immediately. He wore her favorite mens' cologne, Polo Sport by Ralph Lauren. She felt the color rise in her cheeks slowly, though she had no clue why she was blushing. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, warming her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, his voice barely above a whisper, turning her to look at him at the same time.

She didn't know what to say, she couldn't meet his gaze. She didn't know if she was ok. She was angry as hell at Pacey for saying the things that he had said about her last night and couldn't believe that, even with the alcohol, that he would have ever said those things. It made her even angrier that he had said them to Danny, like he was trying to prove to Danny that the reason their relationship hadn't gone to the next level was because of him, even though Lindsay had told him several times that she wasn't ready to have that kind of relationship with him. Still, Pacey had been there at times when no one, even her family at the lab, was. He helped her celebrate her first birthday in the city by herself, she thought, then chided herself, only because you hadn't shared with anyone that it was your birthday.

Danny's hand went underneath her chin, forcing her to meet his crystal blue eyes. He saw the tears that had welled up, and he knew that her heart and head were torn over Pacey, and as much as he wanted to tell her that she deserved a real man, and to show her what a real man was, he wasn't going to make the decision for her, or make it harder for her, and he certainly wasn't going to tell her what to do.

"I don't know," Lindsay answered him finally, "I don't know." She paused for a minute to wipe her eyes. "The Pacey that I knew would never had said those things, even with alcohol, last night. I'm sorry you had to hear all our dirty laundry."

She tried to drop his gaze but he wouldn't let her. He wanted to make sure that she got every word that he was going to say.

"Last night was _not_ your fault Lindsay. You have nothing to apologize or to be sorry for." Danny intensified his stare into her eyes, "_Pacey_ is the one who should be apologizing to _you_ for everything that happened last night. He is the one who caused this, he's the one who is making you cry." Danny stopped there, partly because he didn't want to subject his opinions of the drunken, undeserving, lying, rat on her, and partly because the phone rang.

Lindsay answered the phone without breaking Danny's glare. She tried to make her voice sound like she hadn't been crying.

"Hello." She said into the phone, "I'm fine." Her voice was as hard as a rock. "No, I really don't want to talk to you right now. I don't really care that you're sorry Pacey, you said horrible, awful things to about me to someone who wasn't involved in the situation!" Lindsay's voice started to rise and crack. "No he isn't Pacey!" There was a break in the conversation. "Pacey, do you have anything new to say, like I'm sorry, or I'm a jackass, or I'm sorry I'm such a jackass?" Lindsay asked, "No…Ok, then I'm going to hang up and I really don't want to talk to or see you again until you do." And with that she hung up the phone.

Danny had his arms open and waiting. She collapsed into them, sobbing. "What is wrong with me?"

Reassuringly, Danny promised her there was nothing wrong with her and again told her that the problem was with Pacey. Their eyes locked, and Lindsay quickly backed out of his arms, alarming Danny.

"I think you should go." Lindsay said quietly, not looking at him.

Danny was confused. What had he done?

"Why?" Danny asked, trying to understand what had happened.

"I just think it's better right now if I'm alone." Lindsay said, again not meeting his eyes, and fidgeting with her hands, "I have some things I have to do, and I just want to be alone right now."

"Ok." Danny said, trying not to keep the hurt he felt out of his voice. Danny knew that she was lying, but also that this wasn't about him. This was about her needing to figure out what was best for her. "Call me if you need anything?"

"Yeah, sure." Lindsay said, still staring at the floor, "if I need anything."

"Ok." Danny said, hurt. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out of the kitchen, leaving her standing there more so not because he wanted to but because he didn't know what else to do. He glanced back once more before he opened the door and walked out. Once the door was closed, he slid down along side of it, the tears falling from his eyes. Why couldn't he just tell her that he wanted her, that she made the floor fall out from beneath him whenever she was in a room, that he couldn't breath when they were close, and when they worked a case together away from the lab, it made him want to do inappropriate things. Heck, just the thought of them together made inappropriate, but enjoyable, ideas pop into his head. Danny wiped his eyes and stood up. He was going to make this right, he was going to tell her all the things he just thought, somehow, he thought as he went to the only place he could think, the lab.

Lindsay heard the door click shut and fell to the kitchen floor. She didn't really want him to go, but the look that she had seen in his eyes scared her because she knew that she had the same look too. She had fallen hard for Danny Messer the first time she had seen him at the zoo. Over the last year and a half, she had become friends with Danny, but those feelings had never gone away. She never really stopped to think that he could have them too, and today that completely went out the window.

How long she had laid there she didn't know, but she must have fallen asleep. A knock at her front door woke her however. She got up off the floor, and glanced at the clock. It was a little after one in the afternoon. She went to the door, and looked out the peephole. It was Pacey. Lindsay groaned, slid the chain on the door to prevent him from just barging in, and opened it.

"What do you want Pacey?" She asked, exasperated.

"I just want to talk. Can I come in?" He sounded tired and weak.

"There's really nothing to talk about, is there?." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, I am sorry. I did say that this morning, but you didn't hear me with all your defending of that player Messer." The irritation in his voice was rising.

"Pacey, Danny has nothing to do with this, and if you would have let me explain last night, that might have save you some embarrassment." Lindsay was struggling to keep her voice calm.

"Lindsay, please just let me in so that we can talk. I don't want to annoy your neighbors." Pacey asked once more.

Lindsay thought about it for a minute and then shut the door. Against her better judgment, she slid the chain, opened the door and stood aside to let him in.

As he passed by her, she spoke to him,

"Just to let you know, that number one Danny's not here and number two I'm on call, so if I get called, I may have to leave." Lindsay stood with arms crossed over her chest, pushing the door closed with her foot.

"Understood." Pacey said as he sat on the sofa.

There was silence between them as Lindsay continued to stand, and Pacey sitting.

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk." Lindsay told him stiffly.

"Could you at least sit down?" Pacey questioned her, "It would make this a lot easier."

"I'll sit when I'm ready," Lindsay stated. The truth being that she thought he seemed a little too comfortable after the trouble from the night before and she wanted to make sure that there was something worth talking about. It would be easier for her to kick him out if she was already standing, and she felt more in control when she was standing.

"Fine." He said weakly, not wanting to have another fight to apologize for. "The only thing that I ask is that you don't interrupt me until I am finished. Is that a deal?"

"Deal." Lindsay said, wanting to hear his excuse or apology, whatever he was going to do.

"Thank you." Pacey said, "First of all, I am sorry. I'm sorry about everything that happened last night. I'm sorry that I freaked out a little when I came in and tried to apologize for how I acted earlier. I was upset that Danny was here, just hours after us having a fight. I was upset that another man, one of which you are clearly aware I do not care for, was in your apartment and assaulted me with a frying pan." Pacey paused. "I went out and had a drink or two last night. I wasn't thinking clearly and I just freaked out when I saw that he was here. I want us to work out, but you act like you're waiting for something. Like I'm just here until someone better becomes available."

Lindsay shook her head, disbelieving, but said nothing.

"I can't help but think that everything is more important than our relationship. Work calls, you rush out regardless of what we're doing or not doing," Pacey threw a little jab in, "Why can't you, we just have a solid, quiet night off? I mean, I know there have been days that I have been late or haven't shown up, because of a column that I didn't like or I've gotten into a kick on writing, but I call and I tell you what's going on, I don't hide things. I'm honest like that. I'm not off with another girl." Again, he paused.

"And that's something else. You know that I would prefer you not to work with Messer. It's like you don't care what I want. It's like you like to irritate me by working with him. I hate this feeling that it's you, me and Messer in this relationship. I don't like him and I don't want him around. Is that so hard to understand?" Pacey said, sitting back further on the sofa. "So that's my apology, I'm sorry and it won't happen again. Can we please just forget about it and move on?" He flashed a smile at her.

While Pacey had been talking, Lindsay had perched herself on the arm of the chair sitting diagonal from the sofa. She understood some of the things that Pacey had said, but there were points that he was way off on. There was silence between them, and Lindsay took it to mean that he was done.

"Ok Pacey, you have made you're point, but let me ask you some questions." She stood up again, "Are you sorry for any of the things that you said last night or don't you remember them?"

Pacey stared at her with a semi-blank look on his face. "Of course I am, I said I was sorry for last night didn't I?"

"Pacey, do you remember anything you said to Danny?" She was being persistent on this point.

"No, not really." Pacey said, shaking his head, "But I'm apologizing for it all. It doesn't matter what it was."

"Pacey, see that's where you're wrong. It does matter because it matters to me. It matters that you told things to Danny that were private, between us, because you were drunk and angry. So please don't tell me that you only had one or two drinks last night, unless it was one or two too many." She paused and Pacey started to speak, "Wait, I gave you time to speak without interrupting, please give me the same courtesy."

He nodded.

"I've explained my job to you over and over **and over** again. I don't get to pick what hours I work. Yes, I have set times when I have to be there, but then there are those times when I have to go in early, stay late, pull a double, whatever it takes to get the case solved. There are nights that I have spent a quiet night at home, and those are usually the nights that you don't show up, and you don't always call that same night. There have been times you don't remember until two or three days later, so please don't give me that crap. And I know I've also told you that I don't get to pick who I work with, or what cases I work. Mac assigns them, that's part of his job and me going to him, saying that I don't want to work with Danny anymore because he's causing problems in my private relationships isn't going to fly. It would cause problems where I work. It would be as if your boss told you to make your column about the cost of prescription drugs and you told him that the only thing that you would write about is traffic because it affects your personal life. It wouldn't fly there and it won't fly where I work. And you know that I can't tell you about the cases because of the legal aspects." It was her turn to pause,

"I've also told you more than enough times that Danny and I are just co-workers and friends. The only reason that he was here last night is because we wanted to get back to the lab early to work more on the case and his apartment is much further away than mine. It was just out of convenience, if you had noticed, he came at you out of the living room, while I came out of **_my_** bedroom. Not that I need to say this, but nothing happened." Lindsay breathed deeply, this whole conversation was making her head hurt. "But he is my friend, and you are not going to make me choose between him and you. That's not right and it's certainly not fair." She sat down in the chair that she had been semi-pacing around. "I will not just forget this and move on Pacey, this was big."

Pacey got off the sofa and kneeled in front of her, grasping her small hands in his.

"Lindsay I am sorry." He looked at her, "I know, I'm just asking that we move beyond it."

Lindsay looked in his eyes. They were dark, and empty, like all the light had gone out of them, like they weren't open to read him completely.

"Pacey," she said, gently extracting her hands from his and standing, "I don't know what to do right now…I want to think about it, about your apology. I think what would be best for us right now is a break, until things get sorted out." Lindsay looked into his eyes, and had to control her reaction.

It was as if someone had flipped a switch. There was hurt, anger, and rage clearly visible in his eyes.

"A break?" His voice was low and strangled. "A break?" He advanced on Lindsay so quickly, he had backed her up against the wall. "You want to take a break? After I come over here, apologize, tell you that it was all my fault, when I wasn't the one screwing someone else during our relationship."

Lindsay put her hands up to push Pacey away from her. He was starting to scare her and she wanted nothing more than for him to leave.

"Pacey, I think you should go now. There's really nothing more to say at this time." Lindsay said, trying to keep her voice calm and level.

Pacey grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, forcing them down.

"There's nothing more to say huh? You want a break? Fine." Pacey's voice was low and threatening, "I'll give you a break."

With that he brought his free hand up and hitting her hard across the face, forcing her body to recoil, but he held on to her wrists. He hit her again, and then again.

"Pacey stop, Get out! Please stop. PACEY, STOP" Lindsay was trying to shout, but she didn't really know if it was making a difference.

Lindsay was struggling hard to get away from him, she felt her wrist pop, then snap and she knew it had been at least sprained if not broke. She felt his fist connect with her face, and he let her go, letting her fall to the floor.

She tried to break her fall, but couldn't get her hands out in time. Her head hit the floor, and her mind threatened to give out on her, but she wouldn't let it. She rolled over to face him, her knees slightly bent with feet flat on the floor to push herself away quickly.

"It's over Lindsay. We're through. It was you, your little _**Danny Messer**,_ and your job that did this did this. I was the victim. There will be no break, it's over and it's all your fault." Pacey spat maliciously at her, "If you tell anyone about this, I will come back and finish the job I started, and I won't be so kind." With that being said, Pacey walked to the door, walked out, slamming it shut behind him.

Lindsay couldn't believe what had happened. Her face was throbbing, her wrist hurt horribly, and she was still frozen on the floor. She thought that the tears would be falling now, but none came. Slowly, she got up. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to call the police but couldn't bring herself to make the call. They all knew her, what would they think if she called in and reported that she was a victim of domestic violence.

She picked up the phone, and dialed the one number that she could think of. The line was ringing and she finally hear the phone click, indicating someone had picked up.

"Messer." The voice was deep and full of accent.

"Danny…" was all that Lindsay managed to get out before the avalanche of tears hit her.


	5. Couldn't Believe His Eyes

_**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all previous chapters. Please read and review, because in the words of NeverMindDream, I'm addicted to it.**_

Chapter 5

Danny heard her sobs on the other end of the phone.

"Lindsay, talk to me. What's wrong?" Danny was hurrying out of the lab. "Lindsay, come on, talk to me."

Then he heard the click of the phone being hung up and the next thing he remembered was pounding on her apartment door to get her to let him in.

"Lindsay, it's Danny. Open up." Danny was practically shouting at the top of his lungs. He heard movement inside, and then he heard the doorknob click, as the lock was undone.

He slowly opened the door. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was still out, but her apartment was dark. All the curtains had been drawn and there were no lights on.

"Lindsay?" He called out cautiously, and then he saw her; curled into a chair, as small as possible, like she wanted the chair to absorb her. "Lindsay, what's wrong?" He moved to turn on a light so he could see her better.

"Please don't." was the soft, shaking voice that spoke. "Please don't turn on the light."

Danny looked around. Everything seemed to be as it was this morning when he'd left, there didn't seem to be anything irregular or out of place. He walked around the sofa to be closer to her, when she turned into the chair more.

"I'm sorry I called you and bothered you. There's nothing wrong, I was just --" she gulped air, "upset about last night. I didn't mean for you to come all the way over here. You can--" another gulping of air, "leave, I'm sure you have something more important to do."

Danny knew she was lying and he wanted to find out why. He sat on the end of the sofa furthest from her, but so that he was staring directly at her.

"You called me for a reason, Montana," he called her the one name that he knew would get a reaction of her, something he hadn't called her in awhile. "and I would like to know what it is. I'm not leaving until you tell me. What happened?"

She didn't say anything, which surprised Danny. Usually whenever he called her Montana, she would either yell at his that her name was Lindsay, or not to call her Montana. He edged closer on the sofa, he didn't see her flinch so he reached behind him and turned on the lamp behind the sofa. What he saw shocked him and brought him close to tears.

Her face was red, and wet, probably from crying. There was a deep purple bruise forming around her left eye, with several little bruises streaking her face. She was holding her right wrist protectively close to her body. She looked so frail and defenseless; Danny's senses were going to into overdrive. He had left her alone, this was his fault, who could have done this to her, to any woman, were just some of the thoughts that were running through his head.

"So now you know my little secret." Lindsay said to him, trying to smile as if it were some sort of joke.

"Who did this to you? Did Pacey do this to you?" Danny asked her, trying to get her to look him in the eyes. He knelt in front of her, gently forcing her to look at him. "Did Pacey do this to you?"

Once their eyes connected, he knew his answer without her having to say a word. Anger filled his entire being, he wanted to kill that bastard for hurting her, he wanted to hurt himself for letting her make him leave.

"He said he would kill me if I told anyone, and that he wouldn't be so kind this time." It was as if the flood gates had been opened, she wanted to tell Danny everything, she wanted to make him understand that this was her fault, "It's my fault Danny, I started this whole mess. If I had just told you last night that I couldn't come to the lab, none of this would have happened. I should have accepted his apology when he was here this afternoon, instead I told him I needed to think, and that I wanted a break." Now that she was talking she didn't want to stop.

"This is all my fault Danny, he was right. I put everything before my relationship. My job, my friends, my cases, you…" She stopped and terror filled her eyes.

"Lindsay, what's wrong?" Danny asked, seeing how quickly the fear had filled her eyes. "Lindsay, what is it?"

"You can't be here." She said, "What if he comes back and sees you here? He said that we were over, but maybe he's changed his mind, and if I can prove that I'm a good girlfri--" Lindsay was interrupted.

"Lindsay, **stop. Just stop**. Listen to yourself." Danny was trying so hard not to take his anger out on her, none of this was her fault. "None of this is your fault. No matter what you said, did, told him, asked him or anything, you did nothing to deserve this. Now I'm calling Mac and Stella and the police. You are going to report this and you are going to press charges." Danny said as he picked up the phone.

Lindsay started to stand to stop him, but her wrist buckled under her weight. Danny caught her and looked at her wrist, it was all black and blue and she flinched when he went to move it.

"And then we're going to the hospital." He added.

He felt her lean into him as he dialed Mac and told him the specifics. Mac told him that he would take care of calling Stella, and to take Lindsay straight to the hospital, that they would meet them there. He figured he could call the police once he had gotten to the hospital or one of the nurses there could call. He wouldn't be leaving Lindsay again.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, looking down. Her face was still wet, but the tears had almost stopped. "We're going to take care of this. He's never going to hurt your or anyone else again." He kissed the top of her head.

The next thing that she really remembered was him helping her out of the car at Mount Sinai Hospital Emergency room. They walked in, Danny checked her in and then they were ushered into an examination room. Danny never left her side, except for when they took her for x-rays, and even then he was just outside the door.

When they returned to the examination room, there was already an NYPD officer waiting to talk to her.

"Lindsay Monroe?" he asked. His name tag read T. Marshall.

"Yes," She said as Danny helped her back onto the bed. He sat next to her, close to the bed.

"My name is Tyrese Marshall, and I need to ask you some questions if you're up to it." He said gently and kindly.

"Sure." Lindsay said, trying to smile but it hurt tremendously.

"Do you know who did this to you?" He had to ask the hardest yet most obvious question first.

Lindsay shifted uncomfortably, and looked at Danny. He nodded reassuringly, and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Yes, his name is Pacey. Pacey Thomas." Lindsay said, and though she thought that the tears would start, they never did. "He works at the Manhattan Daily News, and lives at tenth avenue and west forty-sixth street in Midtown.

"Do you know what brought about this action?" He asked cautiously, "We're not placing blame, we're just trying to determine what set him off, to determine if he's going to be a hostile arrest."

"We had a verbal argument early this morning, and he had come back to apologize and to talk. I was still really upset about this morning, because he had said some really derogatory things and I didn't know what to think. So I told him that I wanted to think about it and I thought that the best thing for us would be a to take a break," she paused and took a deep breath, "and he flipped out."

Then the officer motioned in the nurse to took in depth pictures of her injuries to give to him. He thanked her and said that if they had anymore questions or needed her for anything, they would call.

"Thank you Officer." Lindsay said, and she settled back onto the bed. She felt drained and wanted to do nothing more than sleep for the next week. The hospital staff had given something to relax her, and ease the pain. But just then the doctor happened to make an appearance.

"Ms. Monroe, your x-rays are back and your wrist is fractured in two different spots, but we're not going to be able to cast it today, so we're going to put it in an air cast until the swelling goes down." He paused to glance up at her, then looked back down at her chart. "Other than that, it just looks like minor bruising. No concussion or fractures anywhere else. Once the air cast has been applied, I'll come back in and sign your papers for discharge, if you're all set to go." With that, he turned and walked out of the room.

"Well, that's a different style of bedside manner." Lindsay said, somewhat sleepily.

Danny laughed, and squeezed her hand gently.

"He's probably the only doctor on the floor today. He's busy, you can't expect him to ask how you're pets are doing." He shrugged, as if to say there's really nothing you can do about it anyway.

Mac and Stella walked in at that moment, just as Lindsay was about to close her eyes.  
"Oh Lindsay," Stella started just after she passed through the door frame. "I'm so sorry." Stella shooed Danny out of the way.

"Stella it's not your fault." Lindsay said, "It just happened." She yawned.

"How are you feeling Lindsay?" Mac asked, trying not to show how alarmed he was about her appearance. When Danny had told him what happened, he didn't expect it to be this bad. "What have they told you so far, have they said when you're getting discharged?"

Lindsay started to answer but just couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Danny noticed this and answered for her.

"They have to set her wrist in an air cast until the swelling goes down and then, as long as she is feeling well, they plan on discharging her today."

They all looked at the sleeping Lindsay, her breathing soft and even.

"She can't go home." Mac said suddenly, "She needs to be with someone at all times until this situation is under control and this creep is arrested."

"She's staying with me." Danny said firmly, just as Stella started to say something. "He's not going to do this again." The last sentence was said more as a thought out loud than directed at anyone in the room.

"Danny, do you think that's a good idea?" Stella said cautiously, "How do you know that Lindsay will want to stay with you? Don't you think that she will want to stay with another woman?"

"I'm the reason this happened. If I had stayed or taken her out with me, or kicked his ass and called the cops when all of this started, we wouldn't be here now." Danny slammed his fist down on the bedside table, startling Lindsay.

"Go away!" She shouted and started to pushing at the air in front of her like she was half dreaming and half asleep.

"Ssshhh, Lindsay." Danny said soothingly, "it's ok, it was just me."

Lindsay opened her eyes and looked around the room, sheepishly. She hated feeling so weak in front of them. She was about to say something when a doctor came in the room, followed by two nurses.

They ushered everyone out and closed the door, stating that the less people in the room while the air cast was put on made it take less time and there was less confusion. They assured everyone that they would be done in just a few moments time, and then Lindsay could go.

Danny paced outside the door, he didn't like her being alone. Her being alone had caused all of this in the first place. Danny had been pacing for about two minutes and Mac had just stood up to get him to sit down when the doors opened and Lindsay walked out.

Her wrist was encased in a plastic sleeve that had pillow like air sacs securing her bones. She smiled weakly at Danny and the rest of the group.

"They say all I have to do is sign my release form and I'm good to go." She waved her injured wrist, "Not as good as new but it'll get there.

They all walked up to the nurses' station and waited as Lindsay signed all of the appropriate paperwork. Once everything was signed, Lindsay said thank you to all of the nurses for all of their help, and the group made their way out of the hospital to the parking lot.

Danny wrapped his arm around Lindsay's waist and she leaned into him, completely exhausted from the events of the past forty-eight hours. They stopped outside of Danny's vehicle, and started to talk.

"Lindsay, you are always more than welcome at my home if you don't want to stay with Danny, ok?" Stella said. She wanted to make sure that Lindsay knew she had an alternative if it got to be too much with Danny.

"Thanks Stella, but I think I'll be ok." Lindsay said, looking up at her protector. Her stomach growled softly.

"You hungry?" He asked her.

Mac finally spoke up, he had been quiet for most of the hospital visit.

"Why don't we all go out for a bite to eat? There's a small diner around the corner from here, has really good food." Mac said softly.

"Sounds great Mac," Danny said, followed by agreement from Lindsay and Stella.

They agreed to meet at the diner in a few minutes. Danny helped Lindsay get in his truck and he pulled out of the parking garage towards the diner.

After they were seated and had placed their orders, Lindsay started asking about what she would be doing at work since she was pretty sure that Mac wasn't going to let her into the field.

"You're right Lindsay, you won't be in the field," Mac confirmed her suspicions, "But you can be in the labs or I'll have you working on paperwork."

Lindsay nodded.

They were talking about miscellaneous stuff while they ate their dinners when Lindsay dropped her fork and froze. She was sitting on the inside of the booth, and was trying to scoot as far in the corner as possible.

"Lindsay, what is it?" her fellow dinners asked her, slightly alarmed at sudden change in demeanor.

Lindsay couldn't answer them, she could only stare. Danny followed her stare, and couldn't believe his eyes.

Pacey had just walked in the diner and was headed their way.


	6. Gonna Kill Him, Be Right Back

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all previous chapters. Please enjoy reading and then _please_ review…I _love_ getting feedback…it's one of the highlights of my day! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Danny started to stand, throwing his napkin on the table. He watched Pacey take a seat at the counter, he was only a few feet away. Just sitting there, like nothing was wrong.

"I'm going to kill him." he said, not bothering to contain his anger or his voice, "I'll be right back."

Lindsay whimpered and grabbed at his wrist, and then slid her hand down into his. She gently tried to pull him back into the booth.

"Danny," Mac said firmly, "Sit down."

Danny stopped moving, and looked at Mac, but he didn't sit down. Lindsay hadn't let go of his hand, he could feel her shaking slightly.

"Danny," Mac said again, this time a little more gently, "Sit down. Let's not make a scene here."

Danny sat down, but continued to hold Lindsay's hand under the table.

"Lindsay," Stella looked at her, "Do you want to go? We can find another place to eat, or we can go back to someone's apartment and order out."

"No." Lindsay said firmly, "He is not going to scare me from having a nice dinner with my friends, my family. I refuse to run into hiding because of him."

Danny squeezed her hand gently under the table. They looked at each other and smiled, there was a quiet understanding.

"That's good Lindsay," Mac said looking at her, "that's a great attitude to have. This isn't going to be easy, you know that don't you?"

"Yes Mac, I'm aware." Lindsay said, "Can we order now?" She wanted to turn the subject to something more pleasant, she wanted to forget that Pacey ever existed, let alone that she dated him.

Their waitress came up, took their orders and refilled their drinks. Danny was watching Pacey while they talked about random things. Mac had asked Lindsay if there was anyone that they could call, such as her mom or aunt. He vaguely heard Lindsay answer no, as Pacey got up and walked their way.

He passed by their table, and Danny felt Lindsay's hand tighten on his as he passed. He gently squeezed back, in a reassuring manner. Danny half hoped that Pacey would try something because it would give Danny a justified reason to use him as a punching bag, but the other half of him just wanted Pacey to leave as Lindsay had been through enough today.

The waitress had just dropped off their plates and they were all commenting on how everything smelled and looked when Pacey passed back through. He turned and looked at their table.

"Lindsay Monroe?" He had the balls to speak to them, "Is that you? I hardly recognize you." The sarcasm in his voice was thick and dripping, like acid. There was a smirk on his face, and his eyes were full of malice.

Lindsay looked up at him, her face steely. She didn't look away but again, she squeezed Danny's hand.

"What --" She started to ask him a question when a surprising voice cut her off.

"How dare you talk to her like you don't know what happened. Don't you think you've done enough today?" Stella practically shouted at him. She would have hit him too, but she was sitting on the inside of the booth, and that prevented her from reaching him.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," He paused trying to fake a look of innocence, "Stella, right?"

Stella was about to fire back when there was a small movement to her left. Mac had stood up.

"I think you should leave." He said standing next to him. He had pulled his suit coat back to reveal his badge in a casual gesture. "I would hate to see you have an accident." His voice was calm and even, and without even the slightest hint of aggression.

Pacey said nothing, but stared at him, as if he was trying to determine what the best course of action should be.

Mac started to sit back down since Pacey seemed to be speechless, content with having said his peace, when Pacey put his hand on Mac's shoulder pushing him backwards slightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mac said, but did nothing to move the hand.

"What are you going to do?" Pacey said, "Unleash Messer on me? You'd better let him go back to the kitchen and get a cooking utensil." He pushed on Mac's shoulder again.

It was Danny who spoke up, this time, but he was slightly laughing.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

Pacey narrowed his eyes, "Thank goodness you're not me because then I would be an egotistical ass."

In one swift movement, Mac had grabbed the hand that Pacey had put on his shoulder, spun him around so that his arm was twisted hard behind his back, and presently had him bent over the back of the booth. Pacey was breathing hard, and moaning slightly in pain. Other patrons and some of the staff had started to watch what was happening.

"Mac…" Stella said softly.

"Ow, Man." Pacey breathed into the booth cushion, "Lay off! Who the hell do you think you are?

"I'm a former member of the United States Marine Corp and a detective with the New York Police department, punk." Mac asked, ignoring his cries of pain, "Exactly how dumb are you? Did you think I was going to let you walk out of here, seeing as how I know that the fine members of our NYPD are looking for you in an assault related to one of **_my_** people? And now you go an assault me. I think we'll give them a call; save them the trouble of looking for you." He pulled up a little harder on Pacey's arm, then he turned to Danny and told him to call Officer Marshall.

Danny let go of Lindsay's hand with a little squeeze, stood up and started to walk out of the diner to get a good signal with his cell phone. As he passed by the immobilized Pacey, he smacked him on the back of the head.

"Peon." He said.

"Did you see that…did anyone see that police brutality!" Pacey started to shout, "Police brutality!"

"Shut up Pacey, just shut up." Lindsay said suddenly but softly, "No one wants to hear from someone who abuses women."

"Whores who des--" Pacey started, "Ow!"

"Shut it." Mac said after yanking up slightly on Pacey's arm.

Danny walked in, followed by Officer Marshall.

"Ms. Monroe, are you ok?" Officer Marshall asked her.

Lindsay nodded that she was as Danny sat back down. Lindsay immediately took his hand again without thinking.

"Pacey Thomas…we've been looking for you" Officer Marshall said, turning his attention to Pacey. "Wish they all made it this easy for us. Thanks Mac."

"Not a problem Ty. Just make sure you treat him with the same respect he showed our Lindsay." Mac said smiling and sitting back down. He exchanged coded smiles with Stella. "Now where were we?"

They ate their dinners without further issue, and said goodbye to each other about an hour later.

As they drove back to Lindsay's apartment, to allow her to grab some of her things, she rested her head on the headrest and stared out the window.

"You ok?" Danny asked, looking over at her for a second before returning his eyes to the road.

She looked over at him, smiled slightly,

"Yeah, just tired." She said.

"Well we won't stay long," Danny said, "and when we get back to my place you can take a nice long bath or shower if you want."

"That sounds so relaxing." Lindsay said, "Are you sure you're going to have enough hot water?" She laughed softly.

"Eh, you're little," Danny said, "you're not going to use that much. Are you? Cause I'd like to shower tonight too."

She laughed softly, reached over and swatted his arm lightly.

He pulled into a parking spot in her parking garage. He hopped out of the vehicle to help her out, and they made their way up to her apartment.

Danny turned on a couple of lights so that they could see their way around. He looked at the living room area which showed no signs that anything had happened their earlier. This day had been so long, he was looking forward to going to bed tonight, though he didn't know whether he'd be able to sleep with Lindsay just across the hall.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Danny asked as he watched her go in and out of rooms, carrying things to bags she had set on the couch.

"You can pick out some DVDs to take with us if you want. There's really not much else I need help with, unless you want to put that stuff in the bag for me, while I grab other stuff." She said, continually going from room to room.

"Ok, I'll pack then I'll pick out some DVDs if we have room. I have a small collection at my place too." Danny said as he started to pick up her neatly folded clothes.

He had put a few groups into one of the bags when suddenly he realized what one of the items were, a bra. It was white, and lacey, and Danny was suddenly very aware of where he was and what he was holding. Quickly he put into the bag, but the image wasn't erase quickly from his mind. He put the rest of the clothes in the bag without looking at them, in fact he was looking anywhere but what he was doing.

"Ow! Damn it!" Lindsay cried from another room.

Danny snapped out of his trance, and went to see what was wrong.

"Lindsay, you ok?" He called out to her, while he tried to determine where exactly she was.

"Yes," she said in a mildly irritated voice, "I'm fine, just this air cast doesn't really protect you from whacking your wrist on the doorframe.

He took the items from her arms, and carried them back out to the couch.

"I could have helped you, ya know." He said gently, "I don't mind."

"I know Danny, but I really don't want to be a problem." She said, "I really think that I'd be ok in my own apartment. Me being at your place is going to really crimp your social life. Heck, you'll probably be begging me to leave in two days."

Danny gently took her face in both hands, looking her deep in the eyes, those creamy chocolate brown eyes,

"You are not a problem, you're not going to crimp anything, and you are staying as long as it takes to get this whole thing taken care of, ok?" Danny continued to stare into her eyes. "I want to do this for you."

Lindsay stared back into his eyes, those deep pools of blue, and couldn't help but think how gorgeous he looked at that very moment. How warm and smooth his hands felt, even on her bruised face.

"Thanks Danny." She said softly, not breaking the connection they seemed to have. "It means a lot to me." She placed one of her hands on his, pressing it to her face. She kissed the palm of his hand as she removed it from her face. "I'm ready to go if you are."

Danny stared at her, still feeling her lips on the palm of his hand. His mind was spinning. He nodded, and picked up her bags. They left the apartment, and headed back down to his vehicle.


	7. At His Place

_**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Please review after reading. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 7**

Danny pulled into his parking spot at his building. He hopped out of the truck and easily jogged over to her side. He helped her out, and then grabbed her bags from behind her seat. They walked together to the elevator that would take them home, to his apartment.

Home, Danny thought, I could get used to saying that to her. He smiled inwardly, but also knew that he would have to keep his cool if he didn't want this to be a rebound relationship.

He unlocked the door to the apartment and guided Lindsay inside. He watched her face carefully for a reaction. He hoped that his place wasn't too much of a bachelor pad for her.

Lindsay's eyes scanned the room. To her surprise, the apartment wasn't cold, sparse, or uninviting like she thought it would be. Instead it was tastefully decorated, warm and inviting, but still holding that masculine quality to it.

"It's not much," Danny said, breaking the silence, "but it's home."

Lindsay looked at him,

"It's very, very nice Danny." Lindsay said, "I wished my home looked this well put together. Who did you hire to decorated it?"

Lindsay assumed that he had hired a decorator, not because she didn't think that he couldn't do it, but because she knew the long hours that their job entailed.

"I didn't," Danny said, shrugging, "I decorated it myself, made it my own. Ya know?"

"Wow" was all Lindsay could say. She had made her way over to the sofa and sat down. She was almost immediately asleep.

"Guess I'd better go take that bath," she said through half open eyes, laughing, "before I'm down and out for the count."

Danny showed her where her room was and set her bags on the bed. He watched as she pulled out a silky looking robe out of one of the bags. He started to wonder what the robe out feel like against his skin before he stopped himself.

He then showed her where the bathroom was and he pulled out a big fluffy out from one of the cupboards; he handed it to her. She smiled at him as she took it.

"I really want to thank you Danny," she said, leaning slightly in the door frame, "for everything. It means a lot to me."

He rubbed the back of his neck, one of his telltale signs of nervousness or frustration. He didn't know why she made him feel like the world was spinning ten times too fast.

"It's nothing Lindsay," he replied softly. He was about to say something else when she cut him off.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek, then rested her forehead against his.

"It wasn't _nothing_ to me Danny." She told him quietly. Then she pulled back and closed the door.

Danny stood there, with his forehead now resting against the molding on the door, until he heard the water turn on. He pulled his head away, and in a low voice,

"Enjoy."

Then he walked out into the living room and sat on the couch. He started to flip through the channels, not finding anything he really wanted to watch. He finally settled on _Bones_ on FOX.

Lindsay settled into the hot water. It felt good against her bruised and tired body. It was almost as if she could feel her muscles relaxing. She sighed contentedly, letting the warmth of the water surround her, letting it wash her cares away. She never realized how enchanting, not even after working a de-comp or a triple shift, a bath could feel.

Her mind, however, was working overtime. She still was having trouble believing that this had actually happened to her. How could she have not noticed the signs? How could she been involved with someone who abused their significant other? Questions continued to run through her mind, and then suddenly a whole other set of questions popped into her head.

Here she was, sitting naked, in Danny Messer's tub, and she was perfectly comfortable. She was staying with Danny, despite Stella's offer, and there was nowhere that she would rather be. She sighed, not really wanting to move but realized that the water was starting to cool. She decided that she had lounged long enough and started to finish up her bath.

Danny heard the door to the bathroom open and he glanced down the hall just in time to see a robe clad Lindsay disappear into her room.

Danny debated about whether to go and ask her if she wanted anything. He didn't want to smother her; he really wanted her to feel at home here. He also didn't want her to think that he was oblivious to her presence or that she was a burden, that he was just tolerating her living her.

He finally stood up, went into the kitchen, and grabbed a beer from the fridge. It had been two hellish days and Danny wanted to unwind. When he walked back to the living room, she was curled up in the corner of the couch, watching tv. She was wearing a pair of grey flannel lounge pants and a navy blue tank top. Danny couldn't believe how creamy her skin looked, he scanned her body slowly, starting at her bare feet and making his way up her body.

Her face didn't look as puffy as it had earlier. The medicine she was given at the emergency room must be working. However, with the swelling going down, her bruise became more prominent, if not worse. There were streaks and huge spots of black and blue. Just seeing them brought Danny's anger back to the surface, only comforted slightly by the thought that Pacey was in jail, with someone possibly doing the same, if not worse to him.  
"Hey." She said, noticing him standing in the archway between the two rooms.

"Want something to drink?" He asked her softly, flashing the beer bottle at her.

"I'd **_love_** one," Lindsay said, "But I probably shouldn't, what with the pain meds and such. Got any juice or pop?"

"Wise decision. I think I've got some OJ in the fridge or something." He said turning back into the kitchen.

He handed her the glass and sat down on the couch with her.

"Thanks." She said, taking a sip from the glass. He noticed that she popped two little white capsules in her mouth before taking another sip.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned, looking at her with his intense blue eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said, not quite meeting his eyes, "just sore. Well that, and my wrist keeps throbbing, and I feel absolutely humiliated."

"Why?" asked Danny, his voice was full of concern, "Why are you feeling humiliated? You did nothing wrong."

"I know," said Lindsay, somewhat sheepishly, "It's just that we have taken classes on this stuff. We've been trained to notice this kind of thing, and to handle it. How could I have not picked up on it?" She finally met his eyes, with tears threatening to fall from hers.

"Oh Lindsay." Danny said, scooting closer to her on the couch. "It's nothing you did. All the training in the world wouldn't have helped. You cared for Pacey," He couldn't bring himself to say the word loved, "and we are blind to the faults of those closest to us. Honestly, even though Pacey and I didn't care for each other, I would have never expected him to do anything like this."

He took her into his arms, letting her lean her back against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, smelling the soft scent of roses in her hair. They sat there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only for a few minutes, when Lindsay yawned.

"I think your medicine is kicking in." Danny whispered in her ear, "I think it's time to head to the sack."

Lindsay yawned again.

"Nah," she said, somewhat sleepily, "I'm not really tired yet."

Danny smiled into her hair, she was a horrible liar. But he wasn't her parent, and he definitely didn't want to be, so he wasn't going to force her to do something she said she didn't want to.

"Well Montana," Danny said smiling into her hair, "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know," said Lindsay, tilting her head back to look at him, "this is your house. Tell me what there is to do around here."

He laughed.

"How you have so much energy, I'll never know." He said, smiling again. "Why don't we just watch a movie?"

Lindsay leaned back further into Danny's chest. She couldn't believe that she was so comfortable, even after everything that had happened.

"A movie sounds nice. What are we going to watch?" She asked, tilting her head back again. "I would prefer something that's not a horror or suspense, I don't think I could handle it right now.

"Not a problem." Danny said, rubbing her arms gently, "Let me get up and see what else we have."

Lindsay moved so that he could get off the couch, then she rose off the couch as well.

"Where you going?" Danny asked from the DVD cabinet, his eye following her down the hall.

"I'm just going to see if I grabbed something." Lindsay called back from the hallway. "I'll be right back."

Danny selected three movies that he thought she might want to watch and then sat on the couch and waited for her to return. He heard her padding back down the hall, but she was empty handed when she returned.

"Didn't grab it?" He inquired, looking inquisitive.

"No, I didn't." Lindsay said looking somewhat upset, "I thought I had, but oh well."

"Do you mind me asking what it was?" Danny asked.

"No," Lindsay said, the color was flushing her cheeks, "It's just this blanket that I was given to remind me of home. It's one of those like silky fuzzy blankets. Silly I know. It's just comforting to me, in some silly way."

"No," Danny said, "I understand. Look through these, decide what you want to watch, and I'll be right back."

Lindsay watched him head down the hall, and while she wondered what he was doing, she looked through the movies that he had chosen. She ended up choosing Underworld because she was a fan of Kate Beckinsale, just as he reappeared holding something behind his back.

"What do you have?" It was Lindsay's turn to be inquisitive.

"What movie did you choose?" He answered her question with a question.

"Underworld." She said, "What do you have?"

Danny pulled the object out from behind his back. He was holding a burgundy colored blanket, he handed it to her, and she was surprised. It was similar to the one that she had at her apartment.

"It's just one that I picked up for when the apartment gets cold." Danny said, seeing the look in her eyes.

"Danny." Lindsay said, "Why can't you be this thoughtful in the lab?"

Danny looked alarmed, then she smiled, and he laughed along with her.

"What?" He said, "and lose my tough guy persona? I don't think so Montana."

Danny put the movie in, and they sat together on the couch. Lindsay was covered with the blanket, leaning into a pillow that was positioned against Danny's ribs. He casually rested his arm along her shoulders.

Lindsay surprised him by staying awake for three quarters of the movie, but soon he became aware of her soft, even breathing. He shut the movie off, he knew how it ended; he went into her room and turned down the bed. Then he went back to the living room, picked up her light frame easily, and carried her down the hall. He felt her curl into him as he went into her room.

He set her in the bed, and pulled the covers up over her. He flicked out the light and partially closed the door.

He then went into the bathroom, took his shower which was more cold than warm by choice, and went to bed himself.

This is going to be a long night, was his last coherent thought before sleep took him.


	8. Something Normal

**_A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all previous chapters. Please review after reading, and most of all enjoy!_**

Chapter 8

Lindsay woke up the next morning feeling well rested, but sore all at the same time. She stretched and looked around the room, which now was bathed in gentle sunlight. It, like the rest of the apartment, was decorated with style though this room had a more neutral theme and colors.

She looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It told her that it was a little after eight in the morning. She realized her wrist was throbbing again.

Time for another pain pill, she though silently as she got out of bed.

Quietly she opened the door and started to walk towards the kitchen when she noticed the door to Danny's room was slightly ajar.

Curiosity got the best of her and she peeked in through the crack. What she saw made her gasp and the breath catch in her chest.

Danny was laying on his stomach, sound asleep. One arm was handing off the edge of the bed, highlighting his strong shoulders. A small part of his midsection was covered by his blankets, then his well sculpted thighs and calves were bare. Even his feet looked gorgeous.

Danny stirred slightly in his sleep and Lindsay backed quickly away from the door. The last thing she needed or wanted was for him to catch her watching him sleep.

She went out to the kitchen and searched through the cupboards until she found the glasses and the coffee. After she found what she was looking for, she poured a glass of water and took her pills. Lindsay then started to make a pot of coffee, laughing as she scooped the coffee into the filter.

"You and your coffee, Messer." She said aloud to herself.

"What about my coffee, Montana?" Danny was leaning against the archway between the kitchen and living room. He yawned sleepily.

Lindsay was at a loss for words when she first saw him. He was bare chested and bare footed. He had on a pair of plaid lounge pants that sat just on his hips.

"Nothing about your coffee." Lindsay smiled at him, "Want a cup?"

"Do tigers like meat?" Danny smiled at the reference to their first case together.

She handed him a steaming mug of coffee. They stood there in silence, sipping from their mugs for a few minutes. Danny was the first to break the silence.

"So," he said, "what's going on with you today?"

Lindsay shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have to go in today so I figured that I would just lounge around here." she said, "I don't really feel like going anywhere in public." She gestured to her face and took another sip of coffee.

Danny felt a surge of anger rise again. He watched her for a few minutes. She looked gorgeous, just standing there in her tank top and pajama pants. Even without any makeup and her hair was slightly disheveled, she was still the most amazingly beautiful person he had ever met.

"What?" asked Lindsay becoming very self-conscious under Danny's constant gaze.

"Nothing," said Danny, shaking his head, "It's just that…it's nothing. I'm gonna get dressed and go for a run. Wanna join me?"

Lindsay set her mug down on the counter and stretched. Her shirt rose slightly giving Danny a nice view of her midsection. She then returned to a relaxed position and Danny shifted slightly.  
"Think you'll be able to keep up?" She flashed him one of her patented smiles.

"Keep up?" He teased her back. He loved that she could take it as well as she could dish it out. "I'll run circles around you, Montana."

"Danny…" she started, then seemed to change her mind, "I'll race you to see who gets ready first!" She then quickly jogged out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Danny called out from behind her, "No fair!" He followed her down the hall.

Lindsay was ready first, which surprised even her. She had spent a little extra time on her makeup, she didn't think that she could handle the stares.

They headed out the door together. Once they reached the sidewalk, they started jogging side by side. Danny occasionally pointed out sights or places he used to go when he was younger as they went on.

As they entered Central Park, Lindsay started to share things with him.

"Want to know what irritates me most about this whole situation with Pacey?" She asked him as they jogged down one of the paths.

"Sure." Danny replied casually, he was just happy to be spending time with her out of lab. He still couldn't believe that she had agreed to stay with him after Stella's offer.

"That I thought I knew him." She told him, "That I was limiting my time with friends, because it upset him. Because I let him decide for me what I would and wouldn't talk about with friends. I stopped being me." She glanced over at him, trying to see if he would react or something, but his face remained unreadable. "Thanks for always being there for me Danny, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Relationships are about compromise Lindsay, they require give and take." He paused, as if he was trying to decide how to continue, "Things happen. I wouldn't stop being your friend, just because the guy you're dating doesn't like me."

They continued through the park, until they reached a vendor selling water and Danny bought them both a bottle of water and a bagel. They continued to walk until they reached the Conservatory Garden area. They sat down on a nearby bench.

"This is beautiful Danny." Lindsay said, looking around at the pond and over at the bridge. "I would have never imagined that something like this could be in the middle of New York City."

"There are a lot of things in the City that you find that you don't expect to." Danny said offhandedly.

"Like what?" Lindsay asked. Danny had piqued her curiousity.

"If I get out of work at a decent hour tonight, I'll show you, deal?" Danny said standing up. He extended a hand out to her.

"Deal." Lindsay said nodding. She did nothing to drop his hand, and she noticed that he didn't either.

He enjoyed holding her hand, and wasn't in any hurry to drop it, besides it didn't mean anything right?

They got back to his apartment, and he let her go in first.

"Why don't you go in and take a shower first." He offered, and she turned to him.

"No way." She said, "you have to be to work in like 2 hours, you go in and shower. I have the rest of the afternoon to bathe."

"Alright, alright." Danny said as she ushered him into the shower.

"Besides," she said as the door closed, "you smell."

She heard him laugh, then the water start to run. She went into the kitchen to see what they could have for lunch. She found some leftover chicken and she remembered that he had some rice in a cupboard somewhere.

By the time that Danny had gotten out of the shower and dressed, Lindsay had made something that smelled delightfully wonderful.

He followed his nose to the kitchen and there she was spooning something onto a plate.

I could so get used to this, he thought as he watched her, it just seems normal and that's something I haven't had in a long time.

"Oh hey." Said Lindsay, noticing him standing there, "I made some cheesy chicken and rice. Hope you like it."

Danny just smiled at her, how could he not like it.

They ate quietly, just chatting about random things, then Danny had to leave for work. Lindsay walked him to the door,

"Now don't be late, honey." She teased, "and work hard, don't want any bad reports from Mac." She smiled at him again, resting her hand gently on his upper arm.

"Don't worry sweetheart." He said, laughing slightly at her joke, he wondered how far she would let him take it. "I'll be a good boy. Call me if you need anything."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then walked out, closing the door behind him.


	9. Always Check Your Caller Id

**_A/N: A special thanks goes out to NevermindDream who helped me work through one of the most horrible cases of writer's block I've ever had. You are truly wonderful! Same disclosures apply as in all previous chapters. Please review after reading, but enjoy most of all…._**

Chapter 9

Lindsay stood there, watching the door close as he walked out. She raised her hand to touch the space of skin where Danny's lips had electrified her skin. A smile spread broadly across her face.

"Stop it," she said aloud to herself, "He was just playing along to the joke that you started." Besides, she added in her head, it was probably just a chaste kiss and he didn't think anything of it.

Lindsay walked into the bathroom to take a shower, still smiling and humming softly to herself.

Danny walked out to his truck. He couldn't believe he had done it, he had kissed her. Silently, he kicked himself, but couldn't help smile. He really didn't want to push Lindsay into another relationship, but being with her, living with her, everything felt so normal. He hoped that today was a fairly slow day today; he really wanted to show her something spectacular tonight.

Lindsay walked out of the bathroom, feeling relaxed and rejuvenated. She got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, knowing that she wouldn't have to leave the comfort of the apartment if she didn't have to. She had just settled onto the couch when her phone rang. Without looking at the caller id, she answered it.

"Danny," she teased, "you've only been gone a half an hour. I'm not going to be able to go through your dresser drawers."

However, the voice that responded wasn't the one that Lindsay expected.

"Well…" came a cruel and menacing voice, "Glad to see that you're not pining away. Thought your spirit may have been broken…guess not."

"What do you want Pacey?" She asked, her voice becoming cold and deadpanned. She couldn't believe that he had the gall to call her. She made a mental note to change her cell phone number or at least place a block on his number.

"Nothing," Pacey said coolly, "Just wanted to let you know that I'm always going to be watching. Maybe you will become your job's next case…" and he laughter filled her ears until she heard a click.

Lindsay tossed her phone on the couch, and went to the door. She made sure the door was securely shut and locked. She then went back to the couch and sat down. She started to dial Danny's cell phone number, and then hit the end button. She didn't need to bother him at every frightening phone call. She stood up and looked out the living room window, down at the street, there didn't seem to be anything remotely fear-provoking down there. She started to laugh.

They probably gave Pacey the phone to call his lawyer and he called me, she thought, I'll call Officer Marshall, he'll tell me what's going on.

She dialed his number, and listened to the phone ring.

"Marshall," came the curt greeting from the other end.

"Officer Marshall," Lindsay began, trying to sound sure of herself, "It's Lindsay Monroe. I wanted to see how things were going with the case."

"Hello Ms. Monroe." Officer Marshall replied, "Things are ok with the case. We don't need anything more from you at this time, but we'll let you know when we do."

"Ok," Lindsay said, "I just wanted to let you know that Pacey just contacted me on my cell phone. He said something about me becoming my job's next case. How was he able to call me if he's in custody, Officer?"She suddenly realized that she was acting a whole lot braver than she felt.

"Well," started Officer Marshall and Lindsay realized what he was going to say, "He made bail last night Ms. Monroe," he quickly continued, "but there was a restraining order put in place that he was to have no contact with you and could not come within three hundred feet of you."

"Oh," said Lindsay, "well I guess he blew that restriction didn't he?" She gave a little laugh, as though she was trying to make the situation lighter.

"What exactly did he say to you?" Officer Marshall asked seriously, he was truly worried about her now. "Is there someone with you now?"

"He told me that he was calling to see how I was, that he was glad to see I wasn't pining over him, that he was sad to see that my spirit wasn't broken." Lindsay tried to remember everything that the jerk has said, "that I might become my job's next case and um, that he's always going to be watching." Lindsay paused, "I'm not with anyone but I am staying at Danny Messer's apartment."

"Have you called Mr. Messer yet?" Officer Marshall asked her.

"No, I didn't want to worry him. I thought Pacey would still be in custody." Lindsay was starting to feel the panic rise. "Do you think I should call him or maybe I should just go to the lab," she paused, "I mean there I would be surrounded by people and it's a secure building, people can't get in without id."

"Let me handle getting Pacey back in custody Ms. Monroe." Officer Marshall was trying to keep her calm, "Why don't you call Mr. Messer, and go from there. I'm not saying that you're in any immediate danger, but I do think it's best if someone else is aware of the situation."

"Ok. Good idea." Lindsay said, and after saying their goodbyes with the promise to keep one another updated, she disconnected the call.

She went to the kitchen to make some tea before calling Danny. She wanted to be fairly calm when she told him the _wonderful_ news. She had just started to pick up her phone and call the ever familiar number, when it rang in her hand. She checked the caller id and smiled.

"Hi." She said into the phone.

"Hey," came the reply with a thick New York accent, "I thought you might still be in the shower, using up all my hot water."

Lindsay laughed, "Keep dreaming, Messer. You've been gone for like two hours; the water would be cold by now."

The thought of Lindsay in the shower gave Danny reason to pause, and then he forced himself to put it out of his mind. She's been through enough, he thought, she doesn't need the added stress of trying to figure out what her feelings toward you are.

"What'ya doing right now?" Danny asked her, hoping that she didn't notice the long pause.

"Actually," she said, "I was just about to call you." She hoped that it came across as cheery and not terrified out of her mind.

"Really?" he teased her, "What? Did you want me to ask Mac if it was ok for you to come into the lab?"

She could tell that he was smiling through the phone. She considered this to be a good thing, she wanted him to be in the best mood possible before she told him about Pacey.

"Yeah," she said slowly, "I got an interesting phone call this morning."

There was a loud knock at the door. Lindsay jumped.

"Hang on," She said into the phone, "There's someone at the door."

She set the phone down on the end table, and grabbed her gun. She went to the door an carefully opened it.

There stood Danny, with Lindsay's gun in his face. Danny threw his arms up, his phone in one hand.

"Lindsay," he said, surprised, "What the –"

Lindsay's face went white as a sheet, she lowered the gun and started to babble incoherently.

"Danny, I'm so sorry." She said, "I thought it was Pacey, he called, not in custody…" the rest of her words were illogical.

Danny grabbed the gun from her, and checked it. She hadn't even taken the safety off. He put the gun on the table next to the door, along with his cell phone.

"Lindsay," he said in a gently voice, "it's ok. Everything's going to be ok." He was gently guiding her over to the couch. He sat her down and knelt in front of her. "Tell me what happened, Linds."

The sight of her tear filled eyes, along with the bruising on her face, and the fact that the word Pacey had come out of her mouth caused his blood to boil.

"Talk to me Linds," Danny took her hands into his, "Tell me what happened."

"Danny, Pacey was released." Lindsay sobbed, "He called me. He said that I would become the lab's next case. That he was always going to be following me, watching me."

Danny took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He felt so bad, he hadn't been here again, he had let her down again.

"Lindsay," he said into her hair, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here."

Lindsay looked up at him. There were tears forming in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asked him, "You did nothing wrong. None of this is because of you."

"I'm upset," Danny said, looking deep into those cocoa colored eyes, "because he's hurting you, and I care about you. I want to protect you and I'm failing at every turn."

"Danny…" Lindsay started, but Danny had taken her hand.

"I want to show you something," he told her, "I want to show you what I was talking about earlier."


	10. Questions with No Answers

_**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Please read, enjoy and review!**_

**Chapter 10**

Danny helped Lindsay with her coat, donned his own, and then they made their way out of the apartment down to Danny's truck.

"Where are we going Danny?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"You'll see." He answered her, flashing a smile and closing her door.

He got into the driver's side, started the vehicle and then they were on their way. Darkness had begun to fall as only it could in New York City. The street lights had begun to flicker on, casting all in their wake with a yellowish glow. It was almost as if a whole other world was beginning to wake now that the sun was quickly disappearing behind the skyline.

"You know something?" Lindsay asked Danny.

"I know lots of something." He said jokingly, looking at her for a few seconds, flashing another one of those sexy smiles at her and then turning his attention back to the road.

Lord that smile is so hot, she thought silently, I don't know what I'd do without him. However, she responded to his statement by sticking out her tongue and then smiling.

"Smartass." She quipped. "What I was going to say was that I've never seen a more magical transition from day to night other than here." She paused slightly, "Not even in Montana."

Danny took notice that she didn't say home when she referred to her previous state of residence, which made him smile, but he kept his eyes on the road. Soon he pulled into a parking garage, paid the attendant and started to try and find a spot.

"Where are we going?" She asked again, "Are we there?"

"Don't worry about it Linds," he said, laughing, "You'll know when we get there because I'll tell you. It's something you're going to love." I hope, he added silently to himself.

They walked side by side, to the elevator where they took it to the ground level. He walked her to a door of a plain looking building, he knocked on the door. A gruff looking security guard opened the door, frowning, but a smile broke across his face upon seeing Danny.

"Messer!" shouted the burly man, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey Dante," Danny replied, shaking hands with the man, "It's been awhile."

"That it has, that it has," replied Dante, "What's going on? Who's this?" He inclined his head towards Lindsay, then looked directly at her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dante asked her, obviously alarmed at the bruising on her face.

"Nothing." Lindsay said quietly, looking down and turning away. Apparently her makeup didn't hide her bruises as well as she thought it would.

"Don't worry about it Dante," Danny said, getting slightly defensive, "Can we go up?"

"Yeah," replied Dante, with a shocked expression on his face, "use the service elevator, it's quicker and more private." He wagged his eyebrows at Danny.

He then stood aside to let them pass into the building. Danny guided Lindsay, placing his hand on the small of her back. He paused once he was through the door, and placed his hand on Dante's shoulder.

"Thanks man," Danny said, then he guided Lindsay to the elevator and they both got in.

Once inside the rising car, Lindsay stood close to Danny. He noticed that she seemed to be staring at the floor. It was almost as if Danny could read her mind,

"Don't pay any attention to Dante, he lacks," Danny paused, searching for the right word, "tact. Hell, he never had it to begin with. He didn't mean anything by it."

Lindsay looked up at him, and started to say something, but Danny cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Linds," He put his hand along side her cheek and smiled at her, "you're beautiful."

Just then the doors to the elevator opened. Before Lindsay could peek out around the corner, Danny spoke.

"Close your eyes. Please." He asked.

She closed her eyes, then he took her hand and led them both out of the elevator. He carefully walked her around the rooftop area, to a railed off area.

"Ok," he said, "You can open them." He hadn't dropped her hand. He was becoming accustomed to the feel of it in his.

"Oh Danny," Lindsay said softly, "This is absolutely amazing."

Her eyes took in everything around her. The New York skyline at night was amazing; Lindsay couldn't believe how lucky she was to be getting this aerial view.

"Where are we Danny?" She asked him, looking at him finally.

"The Empire State Building, but it's not the part where normal visitors get to go. Dante and I grew up together, when I need to think, this is where I come." He said, shrugging like it was nothing.

"It wonderful, I mean I knew New York was an incredible city, but this is beyond words." Lindsay was speechless.

"I've never brought anyone else up here before," Danny said quietly as they were silent, enjoying the view. "You're the first."

Danny looked over at Lindsay, there were tears in her eyes.

"What is it Lindsay? Don't you like it?" He asked, worried that he had made a mistake. "We can leave if you want. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Danny I'm not upset with you and I love it here, I don't want to leave. I'm glad that I'm the first person you brought up here." Lindsay paused, "It's just that we've gotten so close over the past few weeks, why couldn't I have realized and told you how much you mean to me earlier?" She asked out of the blue.

**END FLASHBACK**

_**A/N: Ok – I actually finished the flashback – it took me longer than I had expected. With the next chapter we'll get into more D/L action…As always – please review…**_


	11. If You'll Have Me

_**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all previous chapters. Please read, review and enjoy.**_

**Chapter 11**

Danny ran back to elevator, and pounded on the close door button. How could he have just kissed her, how could have just left her like that, he been the reason she was hurting again. He punched the wall of the box he was in. He had done the one thing that he swore he would not to, causing more stress in her life. He couldn't just stand there and listen to her put herself down though, she had been the one thing that had been making his world go round for about the last year, he couldn't listen to her say she was nothing, when she was everything to him. He felt something for her that he had never felt with anyone else, it was something so deep and so profound, he was beginning to think that there was no word for it. Love seemed too weak. Even when he was with Cindy, she was just a distraction. Same with the girl from the subway, and the chick from the bar, they were all just distractions from what he really wanted.

Go back to her, he thought to himself, go back and tell her everything that you've wanted to tell her for a year. She was honest with you.

Danny pushed the button to open the doors and ran back to where he had left her. She was sitting, crumpled in a heap, crying and talking to herself when he approached. He slowed and listened.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore." She was saying, "I need to go back, I don't belong here." There was a pause.

Maybe she wasn't talking to herself.

"I know, I know," she said, "but I just have leave, there are personal reasons behind it."

Just then Danny came into her view and he heard a soft clap of something closing. Of course, he thought, she was on her cell phone.

"Hey." He said softly to her, squatting close by. He could smell her hair, a smell he found intoxicating.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, and glared at him. Her face was still red and tear stained,

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly. He couldn't blame her, but he was going to make it right with every fiber in his being.

"I'm sorry." He told her sincerely. "I got spooked. I've wanted this, us, you with me here, for such a long time. I never thought it was going to come true. I've never wanted to bring someone else here, and for me to feel it so strongly scared me. Then when you said that I meant something to you, and then you saying you were disposable, which you aren't, it just…This isn't easy for me. I've never had anything in my life that I've cared so much about care for me back. You are like nothing I've never known, or met. You intimidate me at times."

"And you think it's easy for me?" Lindsay exploded, everything that she had been feeling for the last few days finally had an outlet, "You think it was easy for me to realize that you meant more to me than just a friend, to realize that I wanted you, only when I couldn't have you? Do you think it was easy for me to hear about you going out with tramp after tramp after tramp when you were too blind to see what was under your nose the entire time?" She paused to take a breath, "Then, when I had someone in my life, you suddenly become available and are taking an interest? What is this some new form of torture? See how long Lindsay can last without cracking in her personal life? I like you Danny, I want to be more than friends! I want to be with you, I want to spend time with you outside of work. Of all the things that Pacey said, there was actually one thing that rang true, he was truly just there, I was just waiting for you to open your eyes."

Danny fell to his knees, he couldn't believe he had been so blind. Why did it take her getting injured to make him realize what he could have lost. Why did everything have to be his way or no way?

"Lindsay, I am so sorry." Danny said softly, staring directly into her eyes, "I am so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through and I'm sorry for any harm I've caused." Danny started to babble, somewhat disjointedly.

"I want to be with you Lindsay Monroe. I can't promise that I'll be everything that you want, but I can promise that I will love you down to my last breath, with every fiber of my being, and I will always be there for you." Danny said, clear as day. "So, if you'll have me, I want to be with you."

"That's all I ever wanted Danny," Lindsay said, "I want to know you and I want you to know me; I want to be with you too."

He felt Lindsay's arms snake around his neck, hold him close to her. He could feel her shaking.

"Are you cold?" He asked her, looking at her and seeing her shake her head no, "Lindsay, you're shaking." Instinctively, he put a hand up to her face, specifically, her forehead. He was shocked at how hot she felt.

"Come on girl," he said lifting her up without a fight and feeling her lean into him, "we're going to the hospital."

Once they got to the emergency room, Danny called Mac, not knowing what else to do. The doctors weren't telling him anything and they wouldn't let him into the room. They kept running in and out, shouting medical terms that he couldn't catch.

Mac and Stella arrived at the hospital, dressed to the nines, shocking Danny slightly.

"Whoa Mac, sorry if I interrupted something," Danny said looking back and forth between the couple.

"Don't worry about it Danny," Stella said, taking off her coat, "If it wasn't you, it'd be someone else."

"Have they told you anything yet?" Mac asked looking over to the room where Lindsay was. There was still a lot of activity coming in and out of it.

"No." said Danny as he collapsed down onto a waiting room chair.

Stella moved over to him, putting her arm around him.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine, Danny. She's got you." Stella smiled at him.

"What if she's not Stel? What'em I gonna do then?" Danny asked, the exhaustion in his voice clear. "I mean they won't even tell us what's wrong with her, if they even know!" He looked at Stella as if she had the answers he was looking for, but unfortunately Stella contained no answers.

Mac looked at him, seeing for the first time since the shooting of Officer Minhas, how much he had grown up and changed. He was sure Lindsay had something to do with that. Ever since she had joined the team, he had been a changed man.

"Danny, just let the doctors do their jobs, I'm sure they'll tell us something soon." Mac said, sitting down in the chair next to him.

Mac has no sooner finished talking, as a doctor approached the group. Danny leapt up from his position.

"Mr. Messer?" he asked, "I'm Doctor Lingeen. Ms. Monroe is ok, and she's resting now. You can go and see her in a minute, but I want to ask you some questions first."

"Yeah doc," Danny said peering around him, looking into Lindsay's room. He saw her wave weakly. "What's up, what's wrong with her?"

"She's dehydrated." He said, "Combine that with being under a lot of stress and it's enough to compromise her immune system." He glanced at her chart for a second, "I see she was here a few days ago for an assault," he glanced at Danny suspiciously.

"It wasn't me," Danny told him defensively, "It was her ex-boyfriend who has since been arrested."

"I'm sorry," he told Danny honestly, "we have just been trained to detect these things." He shrugged, "Do you remember what medications they put her on?"

Danny thought back to her containers at the apartment.

"I know one was a pain pill for her wrist and bruises, and the other was to help the swelling go down in her wrist so that they could put a real cast on but I couldn't tell you the names of them if I had to." Danny answered openly, "Shouldn't you guys have a record of that here?"

"We do," Dr. Lingeen told him, "I was just trying to save some time.

"Is that all?" Danny asked, anxiously, "Can I go in and see her now?"

"Go ahead." Dr. Lingeen said with a nod towards her room, "But only one at a time for now. She needs to rest."

"When will she be able to go home?" Danny heard Stella ask as he walked away.

Lindsay opened her eyes when she heard the door slide open. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"There you are." He said, "I wondered where you wandered off to." He smiled at her, trying to make a joke.

"You're funny," She replied, her eyes closed again, "Don't quit your day job. Did they say what was wrong with me? And don't be funny." She opened her eyes again.

"They said that you are dehydrated." He answered her, taking her hand, and pressing it against his face. "You really scared me, you know that? What would I do if I lost you just after I found you?"

Lindsay yawned, he could tell that she was struggling to stay awake for him.

"I'm gonna let Mac and Stella come in and see you before you fall asleep ok? Then I'll be back," he said, "I promise."

He let go of her hand and walked out to the waiting room. He indicated that Mac or Stella could go in next, and sat down in a chair, placing his head in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up, expecting to see Stella but was shocked to see Mac.

"How are you doing Danny?" Mac asked sincerely, "No one has asked you that lately."

"I'm good," Danny said, his manly exterior trying to come through, "I'm good, Mac."

Mac looked at him, studying him. He looked tired, there were circles under his eyes and his looked pale. Knowing that he wouldn't get a straight answer out of Danny, he decided to try a different approach.

"You really care about her, don't you?" He indicated Lindsay.

"Yeah Mac, I do." Danny told his boss, and friend, "I do."

"She's good for you, you know?" Mac asked him, "She's caused you to grow up and look at things differently."

"Ya think so Mac?" Danny asked, looking over his shoulder at Stella and Lindsay talking, "She's definitely given me insights that I've never had before."

Mac smiled at him, and the answer was given. He patted him on the shoulder as Stella walked out, indicating that it was Mac's turn.

Stella and Danny made small talk until Mac came out.

"She's asking for you Danny." Mac told him, then turned to Stella, "If we go now we can still make the play."

"Call us if anything changes Danny." Stella told him as Mac helped her with her coat.

"Will do," Danny called over his shoulder, already on his way back to his Lindsay, "Enjoy the play."

Stella and Mac smiled at each other as they made their way out of the hospital to Mac's vehicle.

"Think she's going to be ok?" Stella asked, as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I think they're both going to be ok." Mac answered her.

Danny entered her room, and stood by her bed. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, then kissed her forehead and hand in sequence. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, then closed her eyes again. The doctor's must have given her something to help her sleep, he thought.

Danny moved the chair closer to the bed, sat down, and leaned back in it. He was glad that she was going to be ok; she didn't need anything more drama filled in her life. He closed his eyes, realizing how tired he was at that very moment. He heard a nurse come in, but he didn't open his eyes to acknowledge her; she was just going to check Lindsay's chart anyway. He drifted off to sleep, not leaving Lindsay's side or dropping her hand. He didn't feel the nurse cover him with a blanket or place an extra pillow on the foot of the bed, but Lindsay did. She opened her eyes, saw her, and mouthed thank you before allowing herself to drift off as well.


	12. Harbour Lights Epilogue

**_A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all previous chapters. Please read and review.  Thank you! I SO have to thank NeverMindDream tremendously for all of her help with this chapter, without her I don't think this writer's block would have ever ended. _**

_**I know it's been a long time coming, but submitted for your approval…**_

**Chapter 12 / Epilogue**

It had been almost two years since that fate-filled night on the roof. Two years since that night when each person on that roof learned something extremely important about themselves.

Lindsay had learned that she could indeed trust again, but more importantly that she could trust Danny completely. She didn't need to hide herself from him, or from anyone else for that matter. She also realized that all the things in her past, both good and bad, made her a stronger person and a better CSI. Since then, she had slowly let the people in her life know why she came to New York and why she feels the way she does about her job.

Danny had learned that love and commitment weren't such horrible things. He now knew that being in love with a wonderful person and being committed to that person brings some pretty unique rewards of its own. He started opening up more to Lindsay, telling her about his family, his past, about how he's still dealing with the Officer Minhas shooting, and letting her see that underneath the rough, New Yorker exterior, there was a softer side to Danny Messer.

Danny had asked her to move in with him a little over six months ago. He had realized that his relationship with Lindsay was unlike any that he had been in before. The night before he asked Lindsay to move in, she hadn't stayed the night. He missed her presence in the apartment, and in their bed. He hadn't thought of it as his since the first night she had stayed. He missed her so badly that night that it hurt, and in the morning when he woke up, she wasn't sleeping beside him. He liked watching her sleep, and it pained him that morning that he couldn't do that. He got up and showered, and when he got out, his mind was made up. He had asked her that day at lunch, and by that evening, she was practically moved in.

While they were both happier than either thought was possible to be, they weren't unlike other couples. They had agreed not to bring their work home; they didn't need it delving into more areas of their lives than it already did. However, there were just some cases so horrific and disturbing that it was hard to leave them at the lab. But somehow, it always seemed to work out in the end. They just seemed to click; he was the ying to her yang. Danny's hot headed impulsiveness was met with force in Lindsay's quiet yet thorough determination, which just seemed to make things even out. In short, they just fit. Danny knew that nothing this good was ever going to come along again, and he didn't want it to, he just wanted Lindsay.

And that was why, for their two year anniversary, Danny had quite the surprise planned for Ms. Lindsay Monroe. He had been thinking about it for several weeks now, and had a fully formed plan. He hoped that it would be a smoothly executed plan, especially when it was all in place.

Danny had arranged for Mac and Stella to invite them out to dinner on Friday, the day before their anniversary, since neither couple had to be at work until Monday. Danny knew that Lindsay would jump at the chance to see them and to hear the details of their honeymoon in Ireland. He then, without Lindsay's knowledge, rented a limo and made reservations at Harbour Lights restaurant, their very best table.

"I can't believe we are actually going to attempt to do this. What in the world were we thinking? What made us think that we could get four CSIs together, in a non-working, non-case related situation?" she asked out loud as they were getting ready, "Isn't this a sign of the apocalypse or are we asking for a mass casualty?"

Danny shrugged.

"Well the last time we tried something like this, it was for Flack's birthday and I think a building collapsed, but, seriously honey, don't worry. I'm sure it was a total coincidence."

He started to laugh as her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Relax Linds," He said, still laughing, "I'm kidding. We've all gotten together before and nothing has happened. Everything is going to be ok."

He pulled her into him, smelling her hair and kissing her head. She looked up at him and their lips met. He deepened the kiss, as Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back slightly,

"You know," she said, as his lips moved down her neck and his teeth slowly grazing her flesh, "if we keep this up, we're going to be late."

Danny glanced at his watch quickly,

"Yeah," he said through his kisses, and her moans, "but only by a little bit."

"Messer." She said pushing him away gently.

"I know, I know." Danny said, doing his best pout and sitting down on the bed.

"Finish getting ready." She said, leaning in and kissing him. She then walked out of their bedroom, into the bathroom.

"Now I need another shower." Danny muttered, standing up to button his dress shirt.

Ten minutes later, Danny stood by the door, waiting for Lindsay to come out so that he could help her with her coat. When she came out, he could hardly believe that his eyes didn't pop out of their sockets, and that his jaw didn't literally hit the floor.

She stood before him in a deep red dress that brought out the highlights in her hair, which was up with a few loose curly tendrils that couldn't be caught. He immediately thought that the plunge of the neckline should have been outlawed and there was almost no back to the dress.

"Well," she asked, looking nervous, "what do you think?"

"Wow." Danny said breathlessly, "You. Look. Amazing!"

"So you like?" She asked cautiously.

"No," Danny said, "Not at all. You look beautiful."

Their eyes locked for a moment, a silent understanding. She walked closer to Danny, and they kissed for a split second, before Danny helped her with her coat, donned his, and they left the apartment.

When they got down to the street, Lindsay turned and looked at Danny, her eyes wide. AThe limo was waiting to take them to the restaurant.

"Danny," It was Lindsay's turned to be breathless, as the driver opened the door.

Danny just kissed her hand and helped her enter the vehicle. Once they were settled in the back and on their way, Lindsay turned to him again.

"So is there anything else about tonight that I should know?" She asked him, with a questioning look.

"I just wanted to spoil you tonight, is there anything wrong with that?" Danny put his arm around her shoulders, careful not to disturb her hair.

They arrived at the restaurant, and saw Mac and Stella waiting for them in the entrance way.

Lindsay did a little squeal and ran up and hugged Stella, and they started chatting animatedly. Danny managed to get her coat and hang it up next to his.

"Are we ready to be seated?" Mac called after greeting Danny.

They all moved to the maitre'd podium, where a tall, well dressed man stood.

"Name please." He asked them with a friendly smile.

Lindsay expected to hear Mac's or even Stella's voice answer his question, but she was surprisingly shocked when it was Danny's.

"Messer, party of 4 for seven fifteen." His New York drawl still made her melt.

"Oh yes, Mr. Messer." the Maitre'D replied, "We've been expecting you. Right this way."

They followed him into the main room. He walked them past other diners to a comfortable looking table near the fireplace with an striking view of the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Wow, Danny." Stella said looking out the windows.

Mac just smiled at Danny, knowingly, as he pulled out a chair for Stella.

"Danny," Lindsay said, "This is incredible..." She began to wonder what he had up his sleeve.

Danny smiled at her and pulled out her chair, imitating Mac.

They chatted about the newlyweds honeymoon, Lindsay and Stella gotetting caught up in a conversation of their own. Mac and Danny chatted about the honeymoon as well, but mainly about work, and other goings on in the world. Their waiter came and took their orders, and then the chatter continued among the group. Danny took this opportunity to continue on with his plan. Carefully, he slid the tiny black box out of his pocket, and slippedd the ring out of its bed within, onto his finger.

"Lindsay," he asked, kissing her shoulder to get her attention, "Would you like some more champagne?"

"Sure Danny," Lindsay said, cupping his cheek with her hand, "Thank you." Then she returned to her conversation with Stella about the castles of Ireland.

While Lindsay was engaged in conversation, Danny took her glass filling it with the bubbly liquid, and slipped the sparkling bauble into the glass. He then set it back in front of her and waited. Mac caught his eye and smiled.

Their dinners arrived and they all commented on how good it looked and smelled. Lindsay had ordered the Apple Wood Roasted Crispy Chicken Breast, Mac had the Grilled Sirloin Burger Steak Frittes, Stella had the Soy & Honey Grilled Tuna Steak, and Danny had the New York Strip Steak. Soon they all have bits of each others food, and were commenting on how the look and smell were nothing compared to the taste.

Danny anxiously watched as Lindsay kept reaching for a drink, only to reach for her glass of water. He felt so nervous;, he was amazed that he was able to eat.

When they were finished with dinner, the waiter collected their plates and offered desert. They decided that they still had a little room left, and ordered the house special.

Once the desert had been delivered, Danny watched Lindsay with bated breath as she picked up her champagne glass and took a sip. He noticed that she had noticed something in her glass.

"What that…" Lindsay started to say, as she fished the foreign object out of her glass. She turned and looked at him. "Danny…"

Danny had already moved from his chair and was kneeling on the floor. He turned Lindsay's chair so that she was facing him. There were already tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Lindsay Monroe," Danny started, "I have something important to ask you but I want to tell you a couple of things first."  
Lindsay simply nodded, and Danny quickly glanced at Mac and Stella, who were watching eagerly. They thought that Danny Messer would be a bachelor his entire life. Danny then continued.

"When I first saw you at the Zoo, my heart stopped. I thought that you must have been in the wrong place;, you couldn't have been the new girl. You were so beautiful;, you didn't belong in a lab. Then I got to know you and you were this sweet, positive, force who could dish it out just as well as she could take it. You are so unlike any other girl that I've ever met." Danny was starting to choke up, watching her face, "I love you, and that's something I've never said to anyone else. I love that I know every curve, every look, every smile, and every tear. I can see your face in my sleep and I dream about your smile. Waking up next to you is the highlight of every day and falling asleep watching you sleep is the perfect closing to a long day. I love talking to you, just hearing your voice, even if you're mad at me. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't have that anymore and I've screwed up so much in my life, I'm not about to screw this up too." Danny paused.

"So what I'm asking Lindsay Monroe, is will you have me? Will you become Mrs. Lindsay Messer? Will you be my wife?" Danny finished and he took the ring out of her hand, and held it in the palm of his.

"Danny…" Lindsay was speechless. "I….You…We…"

The silence seemed to last forever, but in reality was probably only a few seconds.

"Danny," Lindsay said in breathless anticipation, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

Danny slipped the bauble onto her all important finger and she then wrapped her arms around his neckxt while Mac and Stella clapped and cheered softly.

"I get to keep you." Danny whispered in her ear, then kissed her lobe softly.

"And I get to keep you." She whispered back, burying her face in his neck.

The next few days were a whirlwind for the happy couple, as Lindsay called her relatives back home and they started to hammer out the details. They weren't in a hurry to get married, but Lindsay was as organized as ever. DannyHe wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams because in his opinion, it was the only one that either of them wasere ever going to have.


End file.
